Found and Lost
by moosey87
Summary: Summary: When Rose tells the Doctor she wants to leave, He tells her something that makes her stay. However someone from Rose's past finds out and doesn't take it very well to begin with. What happens? Read on and find out!10 and Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Doctor Who fanfic so I hope you like it.  
I Own Nothing, It's all the BBC.**

"That's it , I want to go home." Rose said as she stormed into the TARDIS.  
"What?" The Doctor said as he walked in.  
"That's it, no more adventures for me, I've had enough Doctor, I want to go home, I've had enough of you and your stupid adventures, I almost got killed back there, I'm tired of living like this I want to go back to my mum and my normal life." Rose said raising her voice.  
"Well, if you want to go home, I can't stop you, I'll drop you off before I carry on my journey." The Doctor said as he pushed a button down on the TARDIS control panel.  
"Oh, okay then." Rose said as she sat down.

Rose looked at The Doctor for a moment before looking down blushing. She knew the real reason she was leaving and it was killing her. Since the Doctor had regenerated that fateful day she had begun to love him in ways that she could never have imagined, she loved the way he smiled and the freckles on his face and the way that he always got so excited over the tiniest thing, she loved everything about him but she couldn't tell him. Not ever. It didn't work like that, The Doctor had told her. So it was after much thinking that Rose decided that enough was enough she had to return home before the pain got too much to bear. At the same moment The Doctor was also thinking. Since he had met Rose he had grown to love her, love her in a way he had never loved anyone before. He found it strange that at his age he could be falling for this young girl from Earth but it had happened. When he had regenerated he hoped that the feelings would go away, however he soon realised that they were still around, in fact they were even stronger than before, he hated the way he felt mainly because there was no way in his mind that he could see Rose falling for him the way he had fallen for her. But now she was going, she was about to leave him forever, was there nothing that he could do to stop her leaving? He was sat pondering this when the TARDIS alerted him to the fact that they would soon be arriving.

"You'd better get your stuff ready we're almost there." The Doctor said.

"Okay then" Rose said as she got up.

"Rose." he said as he watched her get up.

"Yes Doctor." Rose said stopping and turning to look at the man she loved so much.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you stay." He said pleading with her.

"There is one thing, but I don't think you'd say it so I guess no then." Rose said almost flirting with The Doctor.

"What do want me to say?" The Doctor asked knowing what he himself wanted to say.

Rose was about to speak when suddenly the TARDIS crashed onto solid ground. Once Rose had managed to stand up she grabbed her things and then took one last look around the TARDIS before walking silently out of it forever. Once outside Rose turned to look at the door one last time, and it was only then that she let a tear fall from her eye. Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was already crying in fact he was sobbing, in that moment he realised what it was he had to do. He ran out of the door and at the top of his voice shouted,  
"ROSE TYLER, STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE" he said.

"WHY NOT?" Rose shouted not bothering to turn around.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ROSE TYLER." he said

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turned round and saw The Doctor stood about 50 metres away from her, tears streaming his face, her Doctor had just said the words that she had longed to hear from him for so long. She looked at him for a minute taking in every detail of his face, tears were now streaming down her face as well as The Doctor's. Suddenly Rose dropped her backpack on the pavement and began to run towards The Doctor. At the same exact moment The Doctor started running towards her, they met halfway when Rose fell into The Doctor's arms. The Doctor gently moved Rose's head up slightly and then looking into her eyes kissed her. Once the kiss had ended Rose looked into The Doctor's deep, soulful brown eyes and smiled.  
"Am I going to wake up soon, and find that this was all a dream?" she asked.  
"No Rose, you're not, I love you, this isn't a dream, look see." The Doctor said as he pinched her arm.  
"Oww, Doctor that hurt. It hurt. I'm not dreaming", Rose said as she jumped up and down, "Oh Doctor, I thought that you could never feel the way that about me ever. I love you too." she said as she looked at her Doctor.  
"Oh Rose, I've loved you since we met, but recently things have changed so much I regenerated and my feelings for you grew stronger, I wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go, you are so amazing Rose Tyler." The Doctor said.  
"Oh Doctor you're making me blush." Rose said as she felt her cheeks.  
"So does this mean that you're gonna stick around?" The Doctor asked as he smiled.  
Rose looked at him and smiled,  
"Yeah it does but seeing as how we're here shall we go and see my mum?" she said.  
"Yeah okay, it seems like ages since I saw your lovely mum, I could do with one of her cups of tea." The Doctor said smiling.

**So shall I carry on? Review it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Telling Jackie

**Two updates in one day! Enjoy it.  
I own nothing. Wish I owned The Doctor ;)**

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they walked up the Jackie's flat.  
"So where were you planning on going next?" Rose said.  
"I'm not sure. When you said you were leaving I thought of going somewhere that sold a lot of very strong alcoholic drinks but I reckon we should just cancel that. Maybe we should just get away from it all, take a break, just you and me." The Doctor said winking at Rose.  
"Yeah I'd like that." Rose said smiling at The Doctor.  
"Hey, I know where I should take you." The Doctor said as he recalled a past conversation.  
"Oh yeah where's that then Doctor?" Rose said to the Doctor  
The Doctor looked at Rose and grinned before speaking one word,  
"Barcelona." he said.  
Rose laughed and looked at The Doctor.  
"Oh at last I get to go to Barcelona, you know you promised me that before you regenerated and now here we are." she said through the laughter.  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that." The Doctor said.  
Rose smiled and stopped walking before turning to face The Doctor.  
"What?" He asked her as she looked at him.

The Doctor was smiling like he had never smiled before, just minutes ago Rose was threatening to walk out of his life forever and now here there were just the two of them, together as a couple, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but as he put his arms around Rose's waist and pulled in closer he really couldn't have cared of the world was ending.  
"It's nothing." Rose said as she put her head on The Doctor's shoulder.  
Rose smiled as she felt The Doctor's arms around her waist, she still couldn't believe that the events of the day were actually real but as she looked around the estate and saw a few of her mother's friends pointing and looking at her and The Doctor she knew it was real.  
"I love you." She said as she kissed him.  
"I love you too. Come on let's go for that cuppa." The Doctor said as he let go of Rose and took her hand in his. They then walked in silence to the front door of Jackie's flat once there Rose knocked on the door and the two of them waited for Jackie to answer the door. The Doctor put his arms around Rose gently and kissed her head just at that moment Jackie opened the door.  
"Rose, Doctor, oh you should have called I would have had a nice cuppa waiting for you." Jackie said as she hugged both her daughter and the doctor.  
"uh yeah sorry about that" The Doctor said carefully moving his hands away from Rose's back. As much as he was happy about being with Rose he wasn't sure if they should tell Jackie yet.  
"Well come on in and I'll put the kettle on for you. You two go sit in the living room, I'll be through in a minute." Jackie said as she ushered them in before walking to the kitchen. The Doctor and Rose walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Shall we tell her." Rose said.  
"We're going to have to do before the neighbours do." The Doctor said.  
"Oh yeah. Maybe kissing in public wasn't such a great idea round here." Rose said smiling.  
"Who's been kissing?" Jackie said as she walked in with 3 mugs of tea. She sat two on the table and sat down with her own.  
"Ummm" The Doctor said not sure what to say.  
"We have", Rose said, "The Doctor and me" she added.  
"Really?" Jackie said.  
"Yeah." The Doctor said.

The room went silent for what felt like 10 years for both Rose and The Doctor but it was only really 30 seconds before Jackie spoke again,  
"WHAT. YOU AND HIM, YOU CAN'T." Jackie said as she got up from her chair.  
"Why not mum? I love him" Rose said.  
"he's not human, Rose, he's an alien." Jackie said.  
"SO WHAT?" Rose said shouting at her mother.  
"IT WOULD NEVER WORK." Jackie said.  
"SAYS WHO?" Rose shouted again.  
"ME!" Jackie said before continuing, "YOU TWO TOGETHER, HE'S 900 YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE 20, HE'S NOT FROM THIS PLANET AND YOU'RE JUST AN ORDINARY GIRL, YOU'RE MY NORMAL LITTLE GIRL."  
It was at this point that The Doctor spoke,  
"She's not normal or ordinary, she's far from it. The things she's seen and done make her the most extraordinary person on this planet." he said still sat in his chair.  
"But she's still my little girl." Jackie said.  
"Mum, I'm 20 years old, I can make my own choices and well I don't care how old he is. I love him with all my heart. I always will." Rose said as she sat down calmly next to The Doctor.  
Jackie stood looking at The Doctor and her Rose before speaking,  
"This is going to make the risk to you even greater do you realise that, being the girlfriend of the last Time Lord, you're going to be in so much danger." she said sitting down at last.  
"I know mum." Rose said before continuing, "but do you know what? I don't care. I love him and I want to be with him."  
Jackie looked at The Doctor and Rose before speaking,  
"Will you look after her?" she said.  
The Doctor look at Jackie before speaking,  
"Haven't I been doing that already?" he said.  
"Yes but will you look after her more?" she answered.  
"Of course I will, I love her." The Doctor said as he took Rose's hand in his.  
"Well, I'm not going to argue with you two, just promise you'd still come and see me." Jackie said.  
"You're not going to argue?" Rose said.  
"Not anymore, like you said it's your choice Rose." Jackie said.  
"Okay then, if you don't mind me and The Doctor are off on a trip to Barcelona." Rose said.  
"You're going to Spain?" Jackie said.  
"No we're off to the planet of Barcelona where the dogs have no noses." Rose said.  
"How do they smell?" Jackie asked.  
"Terrible." The Doctor said with a smile on his face.  
Rose looked over at The Doctor before laughing.  
"What? Come on it was waiting to happen." The Doctor said.

Rose and The Doctor said goodbye to Jackie promising that they would return as soon as possible. Before she left Rose went into her room to pick up some of her things. She grabbed some clean clothes and some of her make-up before leaving her room and walking out of the flat to The Doctor who was waiting for her outside.  
"You ready?" he said.  
"Yeah come on." Rose said  
The Doctor kissed Rose and grabbed her hand before the began to walk back to the TARDIS. While they had been with Jackie the sun had set and darkness had fallen over the estate. Their only light came from the moon. In the darkness stood the figure of Mickey Smith, watching the couple walking hand in hand. The minute he saw them he felt a stab in his heart, he had lost the woman he loved to The Doctor, a stranger from another planet. He had never liked The Doctor but now he had what he had for so long wanted from Rose, that closeness that The Doctor and Rose seemed to so easily have he had reason to act. Mickey Smith wasn't sure what he was going to do but as he saw The Doctor and Rose kissing and laughing in the moonlight he knew he had to do something.

**Oh no- what's Mickey the Idiot gonna do this time?  
Please Review. I will be posting again this week.**


	3. Soulmates?

**sorry I'm so bad for not updating, so you can have everything I've got at the moment, first bit is this.**

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS before he and Rose walked in holding hands and smiling at each other, Rose let go of his hand when they had walked in so that The Doctor could walk over to the control panel.  
"So, Barcelona then." The Doctor said.  
"Yep Barcelona." Rose said.  
"You know, I can put this on autopilot, and tell her to take it slowly if you get my drift." The Doctor said looking at Rose.  
"Really Doctor" Rose said as she walked over to him and put her arms around him, "That sounds like fun."  
"Yeah well I mean only if you want to of course." The Doctor said blushing slightly.  
"Doctor, you're blushing." Rose said.  
"Me, no I can't be Time Lords don't blush." The Doctor said.  
"Well, you do." Rose said as she kissed The Doctor, "now are you taking me to your room or what?" she asked The Doctor as she moved her lips into a pout.  
The Doctor smiled at Rose and then suddenly picked her up before speaking to her.  
"I hope this works." The Doctor said.  
"What?" Rose said.  
"No one except me is allowed access to my room on the TARDIS, it's a built in protocol. Only one other person is allowed entry, my soul mate." The Doctor said.  
"So if I'm your soul mate I'll be allowed in." Rose said looking at The Doctor.  
"Yeah basically." he answered as he entered the corridor of the TARDIS and walked to the door of his bedroom. He gently put Rose down on the floor before slowly opening the door and walking in.  
"Come on Rose." The Doctor said.  
Rose was stood at the door way of the Doctor's bedroom, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. The walls of the room were a dark blue colour with swirls of galaxies all over them. Rose was astounded, she just stood there looking at the walls not wanting to move forward. Eventually Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving forward one tiny step. Once in the room Rose let the breath she had been holding out and slowly opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to see The Doctor stood smiling at her.  
"You made it in here." he said as she walked over to the place he was stood.  
"I did indeed, so that means that we're soul mates that we we're destined to meet, to be together." Rose said as she hugged him.  
"Yes, it means all of that and so much more Rose, so much more. I've found you. Now I've found you and declared my love for you I can be like this forever, I don't have to regenerate anymore because the love of a Time Lord's soul mate gives the Time Lord eternal protection, your love Rose will keep me safe no matter what. And my love, my love will protect you." The Doctor said.  
Rose looked at The Doctor with a half puzzled look on her face, not everything had sunk in but what she did know was that she and The Doctor were destined from their first meeting to fall in love, they were soul mates and that made even the worst adventure seem worthwhile.  
Rose kissed The Doctor gently on the lips before looking up at him and smiling at him. The Doctor walked over to the door and closed it before walking back to Rose.


	4. Mickey gone bad?

Mickey Smith was running, running from the scene he had just witnessed. He ran until he found himself at the spot he was supposed to be meeting his companion, a small grassed area about 10 minutes away from Jackie's flat. Mickey looked down at his at his watch, it was 11pm, he was meeting up with his companion at 11.15pm. He stood in the middle of the grass until he heard a voice.  
"Mickey, that you mate?" The voice asked.  
"Jake? Yeah It's Mickey." he said.  
"Thank God, listen I've got someone with me says she needs our help." Jake said.  
"Who is she?" Mickey asked.  
"My name is Yvonne Hartman." A second voice said.  
Out of the darkness stepped a woman, wearing black. She had straight blonde hair and looking at Mickey.  
"What can I do to help you." Mickey said.  
"Well I know that you know someone who I'm very keen to find." She said smiling at Mickey.  
In that minute Mickey realised what he could do about his problem he smiled before speaking,  
"Who do you want?" he said.  
Yvonne moved towards him and spoke,  
"I want The Doctor." she said.  
Jake looked at Mickey, there was something about the way Mickey was behaving tonight something that he didn't like. He tried to catch Mickey's eyes but before he could Mickey spoke,  
"I'd like nothing more to help you in your quest, if you tell me who you are working for." Mickey said.  
"I work for Torchwood, in fact I'm in charge of it." she answered.  
Mickey smiled, she worked for a government agency, this was his chance to get rid of The Doctor forever. He looked at the woman in front of him, he was already formulating a plan to find out where the TARDIS was heading next.  
"Okay", Mickey said, "I'll help you, stay here, I'm going to visit someone who may know where they are."  
Mickey turned and walked back to Jackie's flat, slowly not wanting to run. He got up to her door and knocked on it.  
"Who is it, It's almost half eleven." Jackie said as she walked to the door.  
"It's me Jacks." Mickey said.  
"Mickey? My Mickey? You've come back." she said as she opened the door and hugged him.  
"Has Rose been round at all?" Mickey said as he walked into the flat.  
"You just missed her. Her and The Doctor came round today just a quick visit to see if I was okay." Jackie said.  
"Oh I missed her, that's a pity." He said.  
Jackie smiled at him,  
"Yeah you really have missed her, she and The Doctor got together." Jackie said.  
"Oh." Mickey said.  
"But hey listen they've only gone a small break, to Barcelona, the planet apparently, they said they'd be back sometime soon." She said.  
"Oh cool, well ummm do you know what, I think I ought to be going, let you get some rest, I'll see you sometime soon Jacks." Mickey said as he smiled.  
"Yeah alright then mate, you get off." Jackie said.  
Mickey walked out of the flat and back to where Yvonne and Jake were waiting for her.  
"I know where they are." He said as he turned the corner.  
"Where?" Yvonne said.  
"Barcelona." he said.  
"The city or the planet?" she answered.  
"The Planet." Mickey said.  
Yvonne's lip curled into a smile as she spoke,  
"Perfect."


	5. Barcelona

The beeping of the TARDIS alerting The Doctor that they had arrived at their destination woke him up from the peaceful slumber he and Rose had fallen into after consummating their love. The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose, still asleep lying next to him. She looked so peaceful, for a minute The Doctor just lay there next to her watching her sleep . But then the TARDIS bleeped again this time it woke Rose.  
"Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she sat bolt upright.  
"We've arrived." The Doctor said as he got out of his bed.  
Rose looked at The Doctor as he put on his clothes, Cassandra had been right, so many parts and they had hardly been used. As Rose looked at him she found it hard to believe there were two hearts beating in there but she had felt them. Rose finally got up from the bed and began to look for her clothes.  
"How'd this get over here?" Rose said as she held up her bra.  
The Doctor just smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. Rose and The Doctor got dressed before leaving their room and walking to the TARDIS control room.  
"I was right, we are here." The Doctor said, "Now wait there I just need to grab a few things."  
The Doctor walked back to their room and found an old backpack, he then put in a camera and a camcorder along with his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. He then walked back to the control room where Rose was waiting for him.  
"Close your eyes." he said to her.  
"What?" Rose said.  
"Close your eyes, let me guide you out onto the planet we have been so long trying to get to." He answered.  
"Alright then." Rose said as she close her eyes.  
The Doctor guided her round the control panel and down to the door before opening it and guiding her out of it.  
"Okay then, open your eyes." The Doctor said.  
Rose opened her eyes to see an amazing landscape before her. To her left was a mountain range, she was overwhelmed by the size of them, they seemed to go right into the clouds and into the heavens. To her right Rose saw a city area full of houses, hotels and shops. Directly in front of her was a path that appeared to lead to somewhere very popular by the look of it as lots of people were heading down the path.  
"What's down there?" Rose asked.  
"The beach" The Doctor answered.  
"Seriously? Wow this place has got everything." Rose said.  
The Doctor smiled at her and answered,  
"Yep, see look there's one of those dogs, now come on let's go find a room." He said.  
Rose looked at the dog and smiled she had finally made it to Barcelona and she was thrilled. The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand along the streets until they found a small little Bed and Breakfast that they thought would be good to stay in. The Doctor knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.  
"Hello, how may I help?" and old woman said as she answered the door.  
"Oh hello, we'd like a room for the a few days please, if you've got one." The Doctor said.  
"Oh come on in, I have one room left, you're lucky." she said as she ushered The Doctor and Rose into the hallway.  
Rose looked around the hall, it was tiny but it was covered in pictures from other planets and places. She scanned the photos until she came across and familiar looking planet.  
"That's Earth." Rose said.  
The old woman looked up at her and spoke,  
"Yes it is dear, that's my home planet, the place I was born." she said.  
"I'm from Earth too, I live in London." Rose said.  
"You're a long way from home then child." The old woman stated.  
Rose smiled, the woman was right, she was so far from the place where she lived but she was with The Doctor and the love that they now shared meant that wherever the two of them were was home.  
"Yeah I guess I am" Rose answered.  
Then the old woman showed them too their room, it was on the second floor of the small house that, as the old woman had explained had been her home for 25 years, she had turned it into a hotel when her husband had died, she told Rose whom she had taken a shine to that she enjoyed the company it bought her. She then gave them the key and left them to enter their room. The Doctor kissed Rose before she put the key in the lock and opened the door.


	6. Getting In and Getting Out

Mickey and Jake were sat in the back of a car that was taking them to the Torchwood Tower in London. Mickey looked tired liked he hadn't slept for days.  
"What are you doing mate?" Jake asked Mickey as they sat in the back of the car.  
"We need to get into that building." Mickey said.  
"What? Why?" Jake said looking at Mickey confused.  
"Well I need to get into that building, you need to get back to your Earth but before you do I need you to contact The Doctor and tell him he's in danger." Mickey said.  
"But I don't understand." Jake said.  
"Get them before they get us Jake, it's the only way." Mickey said looking at his friend.  
Since Rose and The Doctor had left the alternate Earth Jake and Mickey they had been fighting the Cybermen but they had survived and were some how getting through to this world, Mickey had found a way to fight them but it was going to be hard, and he needed to get into the building to do it. That's why when Yvonne had presented herself to him he had seen the perfect moment to do what needed to be done. Mickey Smith was no longer Mickey the idiot, he was Mickey Smith- Defender of the Earths, both of them. When they arrived at Torchwood Tower they were let out of the car and told to wait for a minute.  
"Now's the time, here's Rose's mobile number, ring her tell her she and The Doctor are in danger, tell that Torchwood is coming. Tell her I miss her. Now go, ring her and go back and get the other's Pete will know what to do." Mickey whispered to Jake.  
"But I can't leave you here." Jake said.  
"Yes you can and you must now go." Mickey said.  
Jake smiled at Mickey turned and ran away from the building as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran until he found safety he stopped, fell to the floor and got his breath back, he had never run so much in his life. He sat there looking at the number Mickey had just given to him, he got his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number on the piece of paper.

It was 7pm on the planet of Barcelona and The Doctor and Rose had just walked to the beach after dinner. The two suns of Barcelona were just starting to set when they got to the beach. There were a few couple walking along the beach when they had got there. The Doctor and Rose walked onto the beach and sat in each others arms as they watched the sun set.  
"I love you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said.  
"I love you too Doctor." Rose said before continuing, "Doctor, do you have a real name, you can't actually be The Doctor, your parents must have given you a proper name." she said as she looked into his eyes.  
The Doctor looked up at the sky and let his mind drift back to Gallifrey, the now gone planet of his people, he pictured his mother and his father telling him the legends and myths of the planet and as a tear ran down his cheek he turned to Rose and began to speak.  
"I don't often tell people my name, other than the TARDIS it's my last bit of home, but you Miss Rose Tyler are my soul mate, my one true love, you deserve to know my name, so here goes… my name…. my name is…."  
At that moment a strange noise came from Roses pocket,  
"Damn, it's my phone." Rose said as she stood up and got her phone out.  
"Hello." she said as she answered.  
"Rose, is that you? It's Jake, I've got a message from Mickey." He said.  
"Jake? What message, what's going on." she said  
The Doctor looked at her before speaking,  
"Jake? Jake from the other Earth Jake?" he said.  
"Yes" Rose said.  
"Mickey told me to tell you that You and The Doctor are in danger, that Torchwood are coming to get The Doctor." Jake said.  
"Torchwood? What's Torchwood?" Rose said.  
"They're a government agency, they deal in alien technology, artefacts and aliens, particularly The Doctor, they want him and they're coming to get him." Jake said.  
"How do they know where we are?" Rose asked Jake not wanting to know the answer.  
"Mickey had to tell them. As a sign of trust between him and this Yvonne woman from the agency, he needed to get in their building. But he says to tell you he's sorry that he had to do it and that he misses you." Jake said softly.  
"I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him. A romantic break. Pfft, it gets ruined by Mickey Smith of all people." she said.  
"Romantic? Oh it doesn't matter, just cut it short and get out of there." Jake said.  
"Fine, okay. Thanks Jake." Rose said.  
"Alright, just be safe okay. Bye." He replied.  
"Bye" Rose said as she ended the call.  
Rose turned to The Doctor and as she did there was a huge flash of lightning and a very loud clap of thunder that made her jump right into The Doctor's arms, he looked at her and laughed before speaking,  
"All these monsters and you're scared of the weather?" he said as suddenly the clouds let down their attack of rain.  
"I always have been, since I was younger, mum used to try and convince that there was nothing wrong with them but it didn't work. I guess it's the 'oncoming storm' of Torchwood, that's why Jake rang, we're in danger, we need to get away from here." Rose said.  
"Torchwood?" The Doctor questioned.  
"Yeah, some secret government agency, keen on you, apparently they're after you."  
"After me? Torchwood? We've been to Torchwood, well the Torchwood estate of 1879." he said.  
"Queen Victoria? Do you think she's involved?"  
"Probably. Anyway let's get back to the hotel." The Doctor said.  
The Doctor and Rose walked back to their hotel as fast as possible and were greeted by the old woman who owned the hotel.  
"Are you two running from something? I've just had someone looking for you two." she said as they entered the hall.  
"We're not here to run. We were here on a romantic trip which has now been ruined because we've just found out that someone's after him." Rose said pointing at The Doctor.  
"Well I told them I'd never seen you in my life. But you do need to get out of here and fast." She said.  
"How much do we owe you for the room?" The Doctor asked.  
"Oh don't worry about that, you didn't even get a chance to sleep in it, just take this and go." The old woman said.  
"Oh well thank you." The Doctor said.  
The Doctor and Rose said good-bye to the old woman and left the house without saying a word. The walked back to the TARDIS in silence, hand in hand, not wanting to break the magic they had found in Barcelona.

As they approached the TARDIS the Doctor turned to Rose and stopped her.  
"I don't know what's going to happen next Rose but I just wanted to tell you that I love you." the Doctor told her.  
"Oh shut up! Don't talk like that, we're going to be just fine." Rose said as she kissed the Doctor on the cheek.  
"So where exactly are we going to go?" Rose said as they walked into the TARDIS.  
"Where are heading back to where we came from." The Doctor said.  
"We're going home?" Rose asked before continuing, "Back to where the danger is." she finished not believing what she was hearing.  
"Yep, we're going to face it head on." The Doctor said as he started pushing buttons down on the console.  
Rose looked stormed of into the corridors of the TARDIS angry that the Doctor was willing to risk their safety to face the enemy head on, he had never had this urge before so what was wrong with him. Rose walked into her room and fell onto her bed, she was upset that her first romantic break with The Doctor had been cut short. All she had wanted was one break with the man she loved but it had been ruined and by Mickey Smith of all people. Rose knew that Mickey wasn't really to blame, he had a job to do and he had done it in the only way he saw possible. Rose was sat thinking about things when there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in." Rose said.  
The door opened and Rose saw the smiling face of the Doctor looking at her.  
"What do you want?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor walked over to her bed and sat on it.  
"I just wanted to see how you were." he said as he kissed her forehead gently.  
"I'm angry, frustrated and annoyed, the one time we get to be together and it gets ruined." Rose said.  
"I know , but do you know what I think would make you feel better." the Doctor said.  
"No, what?" Rose asked.  
"Knowing my name." he said grinning  
"Yeah it would, go on then tell me." Rose said.  
"Okay well, bear in mind that on Earth it was the 13th Century. My parents were very keen on Earth culture and so when I was born they named me…" The Doctor trailed off at the end saying something that was inaudible.  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Rose said.  
"Constantine." The Doctor said.  
"Oh, that's lovely, I love it and I love you Constantine." Rose said as she kissed him.  
"You're not gonna laugh at it?" The Doctor questioned Rose  
"No, I'm not." she said  
"Well, let's keep this between us. Just the two of us. Like I said, it's my last bit on home." he said.  
"okay then." Rose said.  
Suddenly the TARDIS crashed without any warning. The Doctor and Rose jumped up from where they had been sat and ran to the control room.  
"What the hell?" The Doctor said as he looked at the monitors.  
Rose just looked at the Doctor unsure what to do. Then suddenly they heard a voice echoing through the TARDIS.  
"If y..ou d…o wh…at we as…k yo…u wi..ll n..ot be… ex….ter…min..ated." The voice said.  
"WHAT?" The Doctor said.  
"we on..ly wa..nt th..e gi…rl." The voice said.  
"Is that a…" Rose asked.  
"A Dalek?" Yeah it is." The Doctor said.  
"What do they want with me?" She asked.  
"I don't know." The Doctor answered


	7. Truth Revealed

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other in silence neither one wanting to talk. Rose wasn't speaking because she was in shock. The Doctor wasn't speaking because he knew the truth, why they were after her and he didn't want to tell Rose because that would mean that for once, Jackie had been right. Rose had put herself in more danger by becoming his girlfriend, but he wasn't going to tell her, not yet.  
"We…. Wa…nt the gi…rl." The voice said again.  
"Okay then." Rose said as she started walking.  
"No Rose wait." The Doctor called.  
"No, you go home and do what you have to do." Rose said.  
"But I'm not going without you." he said  
"Yes you are. I Love You." Rose said and with that she walked out of the TARDIS and into whatever was outside.  
"What the hell is going on." she shouted to the empty room, in the darkness the voice came again.  
"You…are.. The… gi…rl w..ho trav…els wi..th th..ee Doc….tor.?" The Dalek questioned.  
"Yeah that's me. Rose Tyler, Companion of The Doctor." she said in her most defiant voice.  
"Wel…co..me Ro…se Ty…ler." the Dalek said.  
"What am I doing here?" She asked getting annoyed with the niceties.  
"We…. Ha…ve… to… re…ed..u..ca..te..yo..u." the voice said.  
"Re-educate me? What the hell are you on about?" Rose said.  
But before the Dalek could answer Rose had been transported somewhere should have been unfamiliar, but somewhere deep inside rose it felt familiar.  
"This is not a real place, we have taken you to an image, of the past." a deep voice said.  
"Where am I?" Rose said.  
"In a memory." the voice answered.  
"Who's memory am I in? Where is this place?" Rose asked.  
"This is my memory." The voice said.  
"Who are you?" Rose said.  
'I am someone close to someone who you are close to.' the man said.  
Rose stood and stared at the old man there was something that reminded her of the Doctor it was then that Rose understood what he had meant and realised who it was that was standing in front of her.  
"oh my god… you're his…. No way." Rose said.  
"yes indeed I am. I'm Constantine's father. And I know all about you." he said.  
"How? The Doctor he said everyone died…. In the time war…. He said…." Rose trailed off.  
"I am a memory, hidden inside the TARDIS until the day he found his soul mate, you, the one that he would spend the rest of his life with." The Doctor's father said.  
"But I can't. I'm going to die at some point in my life. I'm going to get old and die, he said so, your son, he told me." Rose said.  
"Are you not the girl who looked into the time vortex?" he said.  
"Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Rose said.  
"It's got everything to do with it Rose, everything, take a look at this." The Doctor's father said.  
Rose suddenly felt herself being sucked into a vortex type thing and was suddenly in a small room with a younger version of the Doctor's father, a young woman who she assumed was his mother and an older woman. The younger woman stepped forward and spoke.  
"Me and my husband have just found out that we are expecting a child what can you tell us?" she said.  
The old woman stared into the younger woman's eyes and then she spoke,  
"_When the last remaining time lord and the human who looks into the Time Vortex, meet they will find happiness and love together. The Time Vortex will make the young girl immortal and the two of them will travel the worlds together. The two of them alone will sow the seeds of a new race, time lords and humans together_." the old woman said.  
"My son, the last time lord?" the woman said.  
Her husband stepped forward and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"We'll be alright, He's a special boy, he's going to do things, wonderful amazing things." he said to her.  
Rose was then transported back to the room where the Doctor's father was waiting for her.  
"I'm not going to die? But why didn't he tell me?" Rose said.  
"I cannot understand why he hasn't said anything about it. But he's the best person to ask about it, so I am going to send you back now, if I know my son he's probably missing you." Rose soon found herself back on a London street dazed and confused, not sure whether she had imagined what had just happened to her or not.

**There we go, that's all of it for now. next chapter will be up soon, i promise and it features the return of familar face...**

**Please review. x**


	8. Rose and An Old Friend

Rose was lost. For the first time in her life, she was lost. She had absolutely no idea where she was both physically and mentally. She was still in shock after what the Doctor's father had told her. Why hadn't the Doctor told her that she was now immortal and why he had failed to mention that she was part of a prophecy older than even he was. She was confused, as she ran through the streets of London looking for something familiar. London however, was a big place and it was obvious that Rose had found herself in the one of the parts that she didn't know. Rose looked around her trying to find something that might look a little familiar but she couldn't, no matter how hard she looked there was nothing familiar about it at all. Rose was, for the in a long time, scared. She was scared that she wouldn't see the Doctor again scared that she wouldn't see her mother again, scared because she had no idea where she was. She began to run down the streets in a panic, before she knew it she was more lost than she had been before. She sat down at the curb and for the first time in a very long time cried.  
"Rose?" A voice above her said. It was the voice of a man, one that she knew well, but it wasn't the Doctor. Rose lifted her head and in front of her was the blurry image of someone she knew very well.

"Jack? Boy am I glad to see you." she said as he reached out his hand to pull her up.

"What are you doing here? Where's the Doctor?" Jack said as he wiped away Rose's tears.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Rose said.

"I'm here on business" Jack said.

Rose looked at him and then spoke again,

"Jack, don't be thinking I've lost it but where is here?" she asked.

"London, 2016." Jack said.

"2016, he sent me to the wrong time." Rose said.

"Who did? The Doctor?" Jack questioned getting more confused every minute.

"No, not him. He's got nothing to do with it for once. No it was a memory of his dad or something." Rose tried to explain.

"Okay. Well I have no idea what you're on about, which isn't much different to the last time I met you." he said grinning.

Rose slapped Jack firmly on the arm and smiled at him after the comment her had just made.

"Nice to know you're still you Jack." Rose said as she laughed.  
"Made you laugh though." he said.

Rose looked around her. 10 years into her future and so much was different. It looked like a lot of the older buildings had been torn down and replaced by newer more modern buildings. Jack could see her looking around and pondering the changes.

"After the 2012 Olympics a lot of people wanted to visit the city. The money from tourism meant that improvements could be made to the city. A lot has changed but London's still London." Jack explained.

Rose smiled at the mention of the 2012 Olympics.

"What" Jack asked.

"2012. Me and The Doctor were at the Olympics. Just made me think of him, that's all." she answered.

"I know you were. I saw him light the flame." Jack said.  
"You were there?" Rose questioned.

"Well I was in the country." he answered.

Rose smiled at Jack, glad that she had found a familiar face in all the unfamiliarity she had found. Her mind took her back to the memories of their first meeting, the fun that they had had together and the jealously that the Doctor had shown. 'He loved me even then' Rose thought to herself about the Doctor, she missed him, she wanted to hold him again and tell him that she loved him with all her heart.

"Don you know what I need?" Rose announced suddenly.

"What do you need Rose." Jack asked.

Rose smiled at him,

"A nice cup of tea" She said.

"Come on then, I know the perfect place." Jack said.

And the two of them started walking down the streets of the city that Rose had mentally re-named, New New London.

**Another Chapter- what did you think? Please review.**


	9. Tea and Talk

**New chapter- hope you enjoy it- please review**

Mickey was sat in Yvonne's office waiting for her to arrive. He was sat there when he saw a file, named top secret. He looked around to check that there was no one else was around before picking the file up and opening it. He flicked through before looking at the front. There was a handwritten note, scrawled on an official looking piece of paper. It read:

_The threat of the Cybermen has been dealt with. Through alien technology, we have been able to defeat them before they even came through the void._

Mickey sat there unable to breathe. He had put Rose and the Doctor in danger for no reason. He had to get out of Torchwood Tower and warn the Doctor. Mickey walked out of the office and found the nearest staircase. He began walking down them at a fast pace but not running, he didn't want to bring attention to himself. It was about halfway down the stairs he met the Doctor coming up the stairs.

"Doctor, how glad I am to find you. We need to get out of here." Mickey said.

"Get out? What's going on?" The Doctor said.

"I was here to defeat the Cybermen, but Torchwood have already done it, we need to get out of here." Mickey said.

"Okay. Well let's get going then" The Doctor said.

"Doctor? Where's Rose?" Mickey said.

"She had some things to do." The Doctor said.

"Oh okay then." Mickey said.

"Come on let's get out of here." The Doctor said.

Mickey and The Doctor walked down the rest of the stairs and out of the building through a side exit. The Doctor and Mickey walked down a small street and there found a little café called Pixies. They walked in and found a table to sit at. They sat down and about 2 minutes later a young girl came to their table.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Two cups of tea, please." The Doctor said with a big grin on his face.

"Coming up right away." She replied and then she turned and walked away to get the tea.

"So." The Doctor said.

"So." Mickey repeated.

The two of them sat in silence for well over a minute and then Mickey spoke.

"Jackie told me about you and Rose." He said.

"Ah. Really?" The Doctor said.  
"Yeah." Mickey answered.

"And…" The Doctor said waiting for Mickey's response.

"I'm fine with it." Mickey said.  
"Fine? No fighting about this? No moody Mickey?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope. I can see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. I could see this happening from the minute you took her away in the TARDIS, a guy from earth was never gonna compare to you." Mickey said.

"She's a wonderful woman." The Doctor said.

"She is indeed. Too wonderful for me." Mickey said.  
"No, she isn't." the Doctor said.

"No really, she is. All the stuff that you and her have done together, you've saved the world." Mickey said.  
"Mickey, I love her." The Doctor said.

Just at that moment, the waitress came back with their tea.

"Thanks." They both said as she put their cups down.

"Doctor, I know you love her, you love her more than I ever did." Mickey said.  
"No that's not true." The Doctor said.

"It is. You'd do anything for her. You'd travel across the galaxies, I couldn't do that." Mickey said.

The Doctor picked up his mug and began to drink.

"This is good tea. Almost as good as Jackie's." the Doctor said.

"Yeah it is." Mickey said.

"So where is Rose then?" Mickey said.

"She had her own journey to take." The Doctor said.  
"What does that mean?" Mickey said.

"She's learning the truth about our relationship, about herself, about life itself. She should be back soon." The Doctor said.

Meanwhile in 2016 Rose and Jack walked down the exact same street and walked into the newly re-opened and refurbished Pixies café. They sat down and waited for a waitress to come take their order.

"What can I get you?" The waitress said.

"Two teas, please." Jack said.

The waitress went to get the order and was back in a matter of minutes. She put the mugs on the table and left Rose and Jack to drink their drinks.

"So, The Doctor's father? What are you on about?" Jack said.

"Okay, well it was a memory hidden in the TARDIS, to reveal itself only to the Doctor's soul mate, except I got sent back to the wrong time after I saw the message." Rose explained.

"Soul mate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, me and the Doctor, we're together." Rose said.  
"Him? With those ears and…" Jack trailed off when he saw rose starting at him.

"He's different. He had to change his body to save himself, he doesn't look like that anymore." Rose said.  
"Really? Wow, that's odd." Jack said, "but yeah soul mates?" he repeated.  
"Prophesied from a time before he was alive, and me." Rose said.  
"Wow, that's just, wow." Jack said.

"But I need to get back to him and soon. There was something about Torchwood, they're after him." Rose said

"Not any more." Jack said.  
"Pardon." Rose replied.

"Not in this time. Listen Rose, I know all about Torchwood, I work for them now, but it's not the Torchwood that are after The Doctor, it's a new one. The Torchwood you're talking about was destroyed." Jack said.

"Really?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, 2006, to be precise. The one I work for fights crime rather than causes it." Jack said.

"But that's this year. Well the year that the Doctor's in and he's gone to Torchwood what if he's…" Rose trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jack said knowingly.

"So, Torchwood, fighting crime, this isn't the Jack that I remember." Rose said.

"You changed me. After I saw the good that you and the Doctor did. I wanted to make a difference." Jack said.

Rose and Jack finished their teas and then paid for them before walking out of the café and into London's street.

"So where are we going?" Rose said.

"Torchwood HQ. We need to get you back to your doctor." Jack said.

"Okay and where is Torchwood HQ." Rose asked.

"Cardiff." Jack answered.


	10. Torchwood

**The First of four new chapters- enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Torchwood.

"So you and The Doctor huh." Jack said to Rose. He and Rose were in his car, driving to Cardiff.

"Yes Jack. The Doctor and me are together. We're in love." Rose said.

"Really. So you've…" Jack said.

"Danced?" Rose said.

"Yeah that's the word I was looking for." Jack said.

"Yeah we've danced." Rose said. "What about you Jack? Who are dancing with these days." She added.

"I'm not dancing with anyone special, I'll dance from time to time, but there's no one in particular." Jack answered.

"Oh. That's a pity." Rose said.

"So how long have you and the doctor been dancing? Jack asked.

"We've only danced once." Rose said before adding, "We were going to dance again, we went to Barcelona but that's when we got the phone call and the Doctor had to go back to earth and I ended up with the Doctors father and then here." She finished.

"Wow. That's a pretty long story." Jack said.

Rose laughed and then thought about it. He was right of course. It was a longwinded explanation, one that she would have associated with the Doctor. She was more like him than she had thought.

Back in 2006, Mickey and the Doctor were walking along the streets of London.

"So what did you mean back in the café about Rose." Mickey asked.

"When I met my soul mate, there was this thing in the TARDIS, a memory thing, that would take her and tell her about something." The Doctor said.

"What? What would she be told?" Mickey said.

"Do you know what Mickey? I can't actually remember now." The Doctor said.

"Oh come on. I'm not falling for that." He said.

"I'm serious." The Doctor answered.

The long journey to Cardiff ended in front of an old building. Rose looked at it. Surely this wasn't Torchwood. The building was falling apart; it was older than she was.

"Come on then Rose, in we go." Jack said.  
Rose followed him through an iron door. She looked around and found herself in a totally different world to the one she was expecting. The floors, walls and ceiling were sparking white colour. There was a second door on the other side of the room. It was black and on it was what Rose assumed was the Torchwood logo. There was a desk in the middle of the room, Jack walked up to the desk and the young girl that was sat at the desk and spoke.

"Hey there." He said.

"Jack! Hey, we weren't expecting you here today." The receptionist said.

"Got a little lost soul. She needs to get back to 2006." He said.

"Huh?" The receptionist said.

"This is Rose. My old friend Rose, you remember I told you about her and the Doctor? Well they've been separates and Rose needs to get back to him." Jack said.

"Okay then Jack, well go through, you know where you're going right?" She said.

"Indeed I do." Jack answered. He beckoned to Rose who was still stood by the door. She walked forward and through the second door and into a small corridor.  
"Right, It's that way." Jack said.

"Okay then." Rose said.  
Jack led Rose through the corridors to a door marked, Time Transport Room. Jack opened the door and let Rose in.

"Now this is gonna seem weird, but have got anything the Doctor may have touched on you?" Jack asked.

"No, why?" Rose asked.

"Well if I can pinpoint the Doctor's signal then we can send you right back." Jack said.

"Oh." Rose said.  
"Can I do a body scan, see if there's any trace of him." Jack said.

"Yeah sure." Rose said.

Jack got a portable scanning machine and ran it up and down Rose's body a couple of times.

"How long ago did you and the Doctor 'dance'?" Jack asked.

"Well it's only a few days ago. Why?" She asked.

"Rose, you're pregnant." Jack said.  
"I'm what?" she said in shock.

Mickey and the Doctor had found themselves in a children's playground quite near to the Tyler's residence. They had decided to sit on the swings.

"I should be able to remember what she's been told. Why can't I remember?" The Doctor said out loud, although he was actually thinking.

"Don't ask me." Mickey said.

"Wait. Hang on. That's it. She's not going to die." The Doctor said.

"What?" Mickey said.

"She looked into the Time Vortex, she's immortal. _When the last remaining time lord and the human who looks into the Time Vortex, meet they will find happiness and love together. The Time Vortex will make the young girl immortal and the two of them will travel the worlds together. The two of them alone will sow the seeds of a new race, time lords and humans together_." The Doctor said.

"Again. What?" Mickey said.

"It was a prophecy given to my parents, before my birth." The Doctor said.

"So because Rose looked into the Time Vortex thing that means that she's not going to die." Mickey said.

"Yeah basically." The Doctor said.

"Why didn't you tell her this when it happened?" Mickey asked.

"I was going to, I was just about to when I regenerated. It must have been regeneration amnesia, it happens sometime." The Doctor said.

Rose was still stood in shock. She stood looking at Jack waiting for him to speak.

"Only a few days gone, but these scanners pick up everything." Jack explained.

"That means that the Doctor's DNA is in there." Rose said.

"Yep, I've just grabbed a sample and I'm just looking for a trace, what month did you leave him in?" Jack asked.

"September, it was September." Rose said.

Jack punched in the date and then about a minute later there was a bleeping noise.

"I got him." Jack said.

"Great!" Rose said.

"Wanna get away that quickly?" Jack said.

"Got some questions for him." Rose said.

"You going to tell him about the baby?" He asked.

"Not yet, when I'm ready. Come and see us sometime Jack. The Doctor would be pleased to see you." Rose said.

"Yeah okay. Stand over there." Jack pointed to a a little raised platform. Rose walked over and stood there.

"Thanks Jack." Rose said.

"That's okay." Jack said. He then pressed a few buttons on a console and in a flash Rose was gone.

Rose was in her London again, stood right behind the Doctor and Mickey. She placed her hand on her stomach, smiled and then took her hand away before speaking.

"Why did you not tell me?" she said.

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned. He stood up and turned around to see his Rose stood in front of him.

"Yeah it's me. We need to talk." She said.

"Yeah we do." He answered.

"I'll be off then." Mickey said.

"Thanks Mickey, we'll come round to mum's after we've talked, tell her to stick something in the oven, I'm starving." Rose said.

"Yeah, okay. See you soon. And Doctor thanks for talking." He said.

Mickey got up and walked out of the play area and towards Jackie's flat.

"Right." Rose said as she sat down on the swing nearest to her, "Explain." She added.


	11. The Doctor Explains

The Doctor sat down on the swing next to Rose, and looked at her for a few minutes, he had for a minute worried that she had gotten lost in time or space but here she was.

"Where were you?" He asked her.

"2016." Rose stated.

"How did you get back?" He asked.

"Jack. He found me in London, took me to Cardiff, Torchwood Headquarters and sent me back here." Rose said.

"Cardiff HQ?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah and they're good guys. Today's torchwood gets destroyed so they started again, crime fighters, Jack's one of them." Rose said.

"Oh okay then." The Doctor answered.

"Got a question for you. Why did you not tell me?" Rose said.

"Regeneration Amnesia, it's happened before." The Doctor answered.

"Regeneration amnesia? But that was ages okay." Rose said.

"Yeah I remembered the non-important stuff first. But you wanna know what the first important thing I remembered was?" The Doctor asked.

"What was it?" Rose asked.

"The fact that I love you." The Doctor said with a grin on his face.

Rose looked at The Doctor, she was so glad that she was back with him, herself, him and their baby _It's not even a proper baby yet, I'm only a matter of days gone' _Rose thought to herself as she began picturing life just the three of them. She smiled at him and then spoke,

"Well I'm glad you remembered." Rose said.

"So, Jack. How is the old scoundrel?" The Doctor asked.

"He's the same old Jack, but slightly different. He cares about people." Rose said.

"We did some good then huh? You and me in the middle of the Blitz, we helped a man change his life." The Doctor said.  
"Yeah we did." Rose said.

"You said that the current Torchwood's gonna get destroyed. How?" The Doctor asked.

"Some sort of explosion Jack said." Rose answered.

"When?" The Doctor asked.

"He didn't say." Rose said.

"Oh okay then." The doctor replied.

"Come on you, my mother's cooking." Rose said.

The Doctor got off the swing and stood in front of Rose his hand waiting for hers. She put her hand in his and stood up from the swing. Then the two of them walked hand in hand out of the playground and along the streets of the estate. When they got to Jackie's flat they found her outside waiting for the two of them.

"Oh Rose!" She said as she hugged her daughter.

"Doctor, you're safe. Mickey explained about Torchwood." She then said as she embraced the Doctor.

"Hello Jackie. Got the kettle on?" He asked.

"What is it with you and tea?" Jackie asked.

"It's not all tea Jackie, just your lovely brew!" The Doctor said grinning at Jackie.

"Oh you are a charmer aren't you? Well come on in, food's in the oven, kettles just boiled." Jackie said as she ushered the two of them in.

"And I thought domestic wasn't your scene." Rose whispered to the Doctor as they walked in.

"Well when it's with you its easy." He whispered back.

"I love you." Rose said back.

The Doctor and Rose then sat down on the sofa, Mickey was in the armchair and Jackie was in the kitchen making the tea. She came back in with 4 mugs of hot tea set them down and then sat in the empty armchair.

"So how was Barcelona?" she asked.

"It was amazing mum. You should see it. It's got two suns, and the mountains are amazing. And the city, it was just oh mum you should see it." Rose said.

"No thanks. That would mean me travelling off of this planet and that is just not gonna happen." Jackie said.  
"So what's in the oven mum?" Rose asked.

"A joint of pork. Thought I'd do a roast." Jackie said.

"Sounds good to me." The Doctor said.

"You're always thinking with your stomach Doctor." Mickey said.

"No not always Mickey." Rose said to him.

"I don't wanna know." He answered.

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jackie all looked at each other for a minute and then they all burst out laughing. Jackie got up to go check the meat and the Doctor decided that he needed to use the toilet which left Rose and Mickey sat in the living room.

"So what had you and the Doctor been talking about before I came back?" Rose said.

Mickey smiled at her, unsure of whether or not to answer her, but he did.

"We were talking about you. About how much he loves you and how glad I am that you have someone to be with." Mickey said.

"Really?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah." Mickey said.  
"Right well the meat's just resting, the vegetables are on, so Rose do you wanna lay the table." Jackie said as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah okay then." Rose said as she stood up. Rose walked into the kitchen and got out 4 plates and 4 sets of cutlery before walking into the dining room and laying the table.

"There's something different about you." Mickey said.

"Me?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah. I don' t know what though. You just seem different to me." Mickey said.

Rose tentatively placed her hand on her stomach and quickly removed it.

"Well I don't know what you mean." Rose said.

"Mickey hassling you again?" The Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He thinks I seem different." Rose said.

"Do you know what? You do." The Doctor said.

"Well I don't know what you two are on about so if you'll excuse me I need the loo." Rose said.

She walked to the toilet and sat there for about 10 minutes. Mickey could see a change in her already. She was only; she counted on her fingers, 3 days gone. _Days, not weeks, how can they tell? Is it cos I know, that perhaps I'm putting myself across to the differently? _Rose thought to herself. What ever it was she knew that she had to hide it. Only until she was a month or so gone, these tests were so accurate so earlier nowadays she could do it then.

"Rose? Have you fallen down the toilet?" A voice by the door said.

"I was just coming." Rose said to the voice, it was the Doctor.

"Good. I'm just about to carve the meat." The Doctor said.

"You carve? This is something I have got to see." Rose said.

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before walking out of the bathroom and through to the dinning room with the Doctor.


	12. I know

Chapter 12.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the living room holding hands. Rose sat down at the table while the Doctor picked up the knife and started to cut the meat into slices. The Doctor put the meat on their plates and passed them to the others and then he sat down next to Rose. Jackie passed the vegetables round to everyone at the table and then they began eating.

"Jackie, does Rose seem different to you?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, not this again. Please just leave it." Rose said, struggling to keep her patience with Mickey.

"Do you know what Rose, you do seem different to me." Jackie said.

"Oh please. Not you as well. I don't feel any different, so you guys can just leave it." Rose said trying desperately not to let her secret out.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, no one wanting to tread on each other's toes. Once everyone had finished their meals The Doctor and Jackie took the plates into the kitchen.

"I'll do the washing up Jackie, only fair, you cooked." The Doctor said.

"Look at you, Mr Domestic." Rose said as she watched the Doctor grab the washing-up liquid bottle.

"Shut up you, he's being helpful." Jackie said.  
"Well I am going for a walk." Rose said.  
"Oh well if you wait 10 minutes I'll go with you." The Doctor said.

"No it's okay Mr Domestic I want to go on my own." Rose said.

"Okay then Rose, see you soon." The Doctor said.

Rose blew him a kiss, put her jacket on and then walked out of the door. She walked out of the estate and soon found herself in the nearest park. She found a bench, next to a small pond and she sat down. She lent back into the bench and placed her hand gently on her stomach. She still couldn't believe that what Jack had discovered was true. She was going through so many different emotions. She was still obviously in shock. But as well as that she was excited, nervous, anxious and apprehensive. She was sat there, all these emotions running through her head when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Rose, I know." The voice said. She turned around to see the doctor bent over, leaning his arms on the bench.

"What do you know?" Rose asked.

"I know that you're pregnant." He answered simply.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Males on my home planet, we have this thing, this power. We can sense a pregnancy, even a very early one. I knew today when you returned." The Doctor explained.

"But I'm only three days along." Rose said.

"Like I said, even a very early pregnancy." He reiterated.

"But…" Rose started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, no one else will be able to tell, I doubt Mickey will work it out." The Doctor said.

"Let's hope so." Rose stated.

"How did you find out?" The Doctor asked.

Rose explained to The Doctor about Jack and the scanner. Once she had explained she sat waiting for a reply.

"Wow! Technology these days it's amazing." The Doctor said.

"Yeah you can say that again." Rose said.

"So when do we tell the others?" The Doctor asked.

"I was thinking about waiting a month, maybe a bit longer." Rose answered.

"Sounds okay to me. I'm going to be a dad! Rose this is just amazing." He said.

"Again." Rose stated.

"What?" he answered.

"A dad again. You told me, you said you'd be a father once. So that means you had a wife and a kid or kids." Rose said.

"One child. A boy." The Doctor answered.

"What happened to his mother?" Rose asked.

"She wasn't the one for me." The Doctor said.

"So what happened?" rose asked.

"We separated. She bought our son up. The two of them died in the Time War." He said.

"Do you miss them?" Rose said.

"Every day of my life. At least that was until I found you. You helped my heart to heal." The Doctor said.

"Listen to you. You're so soppy." Rose said.

The Doctor came to the front of the bench and sat down next to Rose. He looked at her and smiled before speaking,

"You wouldn't have me any other way Rose." He said.

"That is very true." Rose said as she kissed him.

"So what are we doing now?" He asked her.  
"I dunno. Back to mum's I guess." Rose answered.

The Doctor and Rose got up from the bench and walked together hand in hand until they got back to the flat. When they got there they found the door busted in and Jackie stood in the doorway sobbing.

"Mum, what happened?" Rose asked as she hugged her mother.

"I don't know they came one minute and the next they were gone." Jackie said.

"Who? Who did this?" Rose asked.

"I don't know but they took Mickey, Rose they've got him." Jackie said.

"What on earth do they want with Mickey?" Rose asked.

"He knows how to get into somewhere they need to go." The Doctor said simply.


	13. What's Happened?

"Here you go mum, nice cuppa for you." Rose said as she placed a mug on the coffee table.

"Thanks love." Jackie said.

"There's a sugar in there. Good for shock." Rose said.

Jackie picked up the mug and took a sip from it. She then carefully put the mug back down.

"Do you think you can talk me through what happened?" The Doctor said as he sat down next to Jackie.

"Yeah I think so." Jackie answered.

"Okay then, go for it." The Doctor said.  
Jackie took a deep breath and then spoke,

"It was after you had gone out to find Rose. I heard this noise outside so I looked out the window and saw these guys standing there. Next thing I know they've bashed the door down come into the flat and are dragging Mickey out of here." Jackie said with tears running down her cheek.

"Did you see what they looked like?" The Doctor asked.

"No, they were wearing them balaclava things." Jackie said.

"Doctor, what did you mean about them needing him." Rose asked.

"Well, my guess is that these are the guys that are going to cause the explosion that you were telling me about. They need Mickey to tell them how to get inside the building." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor is Mickey in danger?" Rose asked.

"It depends if he tells them or not." The Doctor.

"Well he must tell them." Rose said.

"Well yeah, but still I need to find him." The Doctor said.

"**We **need to find him." Rose said.

The Doctor looked at Rose sternly, he couldn't allow anything to happen to her or their unborn baby.  
"It's going to be dangerous." The Doctor said.

"Since when has that stopped you Doctor?" Jackie butted in.

"Nice to see your feeling better mum." Rose said as she smiled at her mother.

"Shut up you. What's the difference this time Doctor? Why can't she go?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor with her 'Don't you say another word' look. She was not willing for her mother to find out that she was pregnant, not yet at least.

"I'll be fine Doctor." She told him.

"We'll have to be very careful." The Doctor said.

"Again I ask what's changed?" Jackie said.

"Mum, please. It's nothing." Rose said.

"What time is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It's 6 o'clock." Rose said.

"Right, well I am going to do some snooping see if I can find out about these guys, then I am going to come back, we're going to plan our next move, have some sleep and go out and find him in the morning." The Doctor said.

"But I wanna come with you." Rose said.

"Someone needs to stay with Jackie, make sure she's okay." The Doctor said.

Rose sat down next to Jackie and then spoke,

"Okay, but be careful, please. I want you home before midnight." Rose said.

"I won't be long, I promise." The Doctor said. He then bent down and kissed Rose gently on the cheek before putting on his coat and walking out of the door.

**There we have it! that's all for the time being!**


	14. Recon Trip

**New update. I don't own anything, it belongs to BBC Wales. Please Review!**

Chapter 14.

Rose ran to the still open door, walked out and leant over the balcony.

"Midnight, remember." She called to The Doctor.

"Midnight, I know. Rose, I love you." The Doctor said as he turned round and smiled at her. Then the Doctor ran out of Rose's view.

"I love you too." Rose whispered.

Rose walked back into the flat, tears streaming down her face and then she sat down next to her mum.

"Hey, come on Rose, He'll be back soon." Jackie said as she embraced her daughter.

"Oh mum." She said.

"Why was the Doctor so keen to let you stay here this time. You're not pregnant or nothing are you." Jackie asked.

Rose froze for a minute, she knew her mum was joking but still it was so weird to hear someone say what she already knew.

"Mum!" Rose said in an exclaimed voice, "Of course I'm not. And even if I was I wouldn't know yet, we've only just got together." She finished.

"Rose, I was only joking. Don't take it so seriously." Jackie said.

"I know it's just that, oh mum, I'm so tired." Rose said as she began crying again.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked her precious daughter.

"Oh mum, just when I finally get the Doctor, all this happens. We end up having to save the world and Mickey all over again." Rose said.

"It's okay, everything's gonna to be fine. Shhhh, just rest your head on mine and go to sleep for a bit." Jackie said as she rubbed Rose's back.

"Mum?" Rose said.

"Mmmm?" Jackie replied.

"Thanks, for being here for us. For the Doctor and me. I appreciate it." Rose said.

"That's okay, I'm a mother I'm supposed to be here for my family when they need me." Jackie said.

"He's family?" Rose questioned.

"Of course he is. You love him, he loves you that makes him family." Jackie said before adding, "Come on you, sleep."

Rose rested her head on her mum's shoulder and closed her eyes and soon found that sleep came easy to her.

The Doctor stood in the middle of a busy London pavement trying to think about where Mickey might have been take. He needed to find the location so that he could get back to his Rose. Now where would they take Mickey, it would have to be quiet, secluded, where no one would be able to disturb them.

"Where are you Mickey Smith, where are you?" The Doctor whispered.

"Need a hand?" A voice behind the Doctor said.

The Doctor turned around to see none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asked him.

"Can't think of anyone else who would care where Mickey Smith was." Jack answered.

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other for a moment. _Rose was right, he is different_, Jack thought as he studied the Doctor. Eventually the two of them laughed and they embraced each other.

"How you been, pal?" The Doctor asked.

"I've been good. Did Rose find you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah she's at home with Jackie at the moment." He answered.

"Keeping her safe?" Jack commented.

"Both of them." The Doctor replied.

"She said she wasn't gonna tell you yet." Jack said smiling.

"She didn't. I knew she was. It's a time-lord power." The Doctor explained to him.

"Clever Time-Lords." Jack said before adding, "this is where you'll find Mickey, I gotta run, good luck, I'll come visit in a couple of months, I'll find you." He finished as he gave the doctor a piece of paper.

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate it." The Doctor said.

"See you soon." Jack said as he winked at the Doctor.

"Bye." The Doctor said and with that Jack disappeared from view.

The Doctor unfolded the piece of paper and look at it. It was a map, with a little dot exactly on the place where he was stood and another dot with the name Mickey Smith next to it. The Doctor traced the outline of the roads to where Mickey was being held. He appeared to be, according to the map, in an old building of some sort. The Doctor walked down a small street that he had seen on the map and then into a very tiny alleyway that led him to an industrial looking area. The Doctor looked down at the piece of paper again. It had changed, now it was just a map of the area he was stood in, he studied it and found the exact spot where Mickey was being held. He walked over to the window of the building he was in and then he peered through it, there was Mickey sleeping on the floor with two guards watching him. The Doctor, pleased that Mickey was okay turned and walked out of the area, down the streets of London and back onto the Powell Estate. It was dark now and the Doctor looking up to the sky was in awe, there were so many stars that he had yet to visit. He couldn't wait to teach his child the names of all the stars, how to work the TARDIS, how to read and write both English and Gallifreyian but most of all he was looking forward to teaching his child about how he and Rose fought monsters and enemies to get to be where they were now, together as soul mates, together forever. The Doctor walked up to Jackie's flat and knocked on the door. Jackie opened the door and then the Doctor walked in.

"She's in bed." Jackie said.

"I think I'll join her." The Doctor said.

"Do you know where he is?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, we'll go first thing in the morning." The Doctor said.

The Doctor said goodnight to Jackie and then he walked into Rose's room, got into bed and soon fell asleep with Rose by his side.


	15. We Have An Idiot To Save'

**I have been bad- but here are some updates- I case anyone is still reading.**

The morning sun flooded Rose's bedroom causing the Doctor to stir. He carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb Rose and then he walked into the living room where he found Jackie sat on her armchair.

"You're up early." He commented as he sat on the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep." Jackie said.

"Worried about Mickey?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said.

"We'll find him, we'll get him out." The Doctor reassured her.

"It's funny." Jackie said.

"What is?" The Doctor questioned.

"This isn't the life I had planned for Rose. Here she is with an Alien sleeping in her bed, traveling across time and space, fighting all sorts of creatures, I just didn't imagine it for her." Jackie said.

"I know. Jackie I know. I mean this is hardly what my parents expected for me. Alone, the last of my race... Oh no wait, hang on they knew about that." The Doctor said.

"What? How?" Jackie said before adding, "that doesn't matter at the moment, I just hope you realise that last night was a one off. From now on if you stay over you're on the sofa. I will accept your relationship but I don't want it in my flat." Jackie finished.

"Okay, well that makes sense…" The Doctor said.

At that moment, in her room, Rose was just waking up. She looked at the empty space next to her and panicked. Had the Doctor come home last night? Was he in danger?

"Mum? Doctor? ANYONE?" She said as she sat up in her bed.

Jackie stood up about to run to her daughter's room when The Doctor stopped her.

"I'll go." He said as he ran into her room.

"Oh Doctor, I thought that you hadn't come home." Rose said as he came and sat on her bed.

"I came home, I'm okay. I love you," The Doctor said as he kissed her.

"Did you find him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, come on let's get going." The Doctor said.

"Be careful you two. I want you both back in one piece." Jackie said from the doorway.

"Mum, don't worry about us, we will be fine. I promise." Rose said.

Rose got out of her bed and got dressed and walked into the living where the Doctor and Jackie were now sat.

"Come on then" Rose said.

The Doctor got up from his chair and walked over to Jackie.

"I'll bring her back." He whispered.

"Thanks." Jackie barely managed through the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and the two of them walked out of the flat and down the stairs into the courtyard area.

"What did you say to mum?" Rose asked as she grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"It's not important." He said.

"But…" Rose said before being cut off by the Doctor.

"Come on, we have an idiot to save." The Doctor said.


	16. Saving Mickey

The Doctor and Rose walked down the streets of London and found themselves in the exact same spot that the Doctor had been in yesterday. The Doctor got the paper of his pocket and to his horror found that it was blank.

"That's great." The Doctor said.

"What?" Rose said.  
"Yesterday this had a map of where to find Mickey, now it's blank. Come on Mickey Smith, where are you?" The Doctor asked.

Suddenly before there eyes lines appeared on the paper.

"There we go, Mickey Smith." He said with a smile.

Rose and the Doctor followed the map to the same place that the Doctor had found the day before, this time however they were met by solider-type people, with rifles in their hands.

"Ah Hello." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy nearest to them asked.

The Doctor reached for his psychic paper, got it out and presented it to them,

"John Smith, this is Holly Smith, we are government officers, we're here to look at the state of this building, we weren't aware that it was occupied at the moment." The Doctor said.

"Yeah well it is." The guy said.

"Yeah well can we have a look?" Rose said.

"No chance." The guy said.

"Okay, listen buddy, we need to get in there, and there is no way you are stopping me." The Doctor said getting angry.

The Doctor looked around looking for something that he could use to get the guy out of their way. Suddenly the doctor saw a bin up on the roof. He slowly took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the bin. The bin and all it's contents came hurtling towards the guy knocking him to the ground before he knew what was happening. The Doctor and Rose stepped over him and into the same industrial type area that The Doctor had been in yesterday. This time however they were met by gunshots being fired at them.

"GET DOWN. FIND COVER." The Doctor shouted at Rose as he ducked under a sheet of corrugated metal that appeared to have fallen off the roof.

Rose looked around, panicking; she wasn't expecting this to be so hard. This whole thing was turning into a battle. She looked down and saw a very large metal container by her foot, she tipped it and took cover in it. The Doctor was across the courtyard now.  
"WHAT DO I DO?" Rose shouted at him.

"I DON'T KNOW." The Doctor said

"GUYS OVER HERE, I'VE GOT ONE." A voice shouted as he grabbed someone by the scruff of his or her neck. The Doctor tried to see who it was but they were facing away from them. The firing stopped.

"Who is it?" The Doctor whispered to himself.

Once everyone had left the area Rose managed to make her way over to the Doctor.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know all I know is they've cleared the way for us. There should only be two guards in with Mickey and that's not going to be a problem for us." The Doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor stood up and strolled over to the window that he had seen Mickey in the day previous. Rose got up and was about to follow him when she felt a hand reached across her waist.

"You move, He dies." A voice said.

"Doctor, GET DOWN." Rose shouted.

The Doctor looked turned round to see Rose being held by the same guy that they had gotten past by using the bin.

"ROSE!" The Doctor said.

"I'm okay. You go on. You find him." She said.

"That's a good girl." The guy said.

Rose smiled at the Doctor and then let the guy take her away. The Doctor stood staring at the spot that Rose had been stood on. _What have I done? She was my responsibility; I said I'd bring her back. _The Doctor thought. He looked through the window and saw Mickey sat there, looking very scared and alone. The Doctor looked round the rest of the room, only one guard was stood there; _the other must have been called away _the Doctor thought. The Doctor walked round the back on the room and found a door. He reached out a hand and knocked on it.

"What?" A voice said.

"I'm here to take over." The Doctor said.

"Wasn't aware of any changes. Who sent you?" The voice said.

"Umm." The Doctor said realising that his plan was about to go immensely wrong.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

"I am… ummm, I'm…" The Doctor said.

"Right that's it. I'm coming out." The voice said.

The door opened and out stepped a 5ft11 young man with a gun, wearing the same black military outfit that the rest of them were wearing. He was quite well built, would have been intimidating to anyone except the Doctor.

"Hello." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Who are you." The young man said.  
"I'm the Doctor and I'd like you to meet my sonic screwdriver." He said.

"Sonic what." The young man said.

As he did the Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the young man.

What's that gonna do." The young man said.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver to a tile on the ceiling and turned it on. Then suddenly, the tile dropped, hitting the young man and knocking him onto the floor and out of consciousness.

"Doctor?" Mickey said.

"Yeah it's me." The Doctor said as he walked over to him.

"I thought it was, I heard everything that was going on outside." Mickey said.

"Okay well then you know that we need to be quick. And that we need to get Rose too." He said.

The Doctor undid the chains that were holding Mickey to the metal poll that he had been chained to. The Doctor helped Mickey up and the two of them left the building and walked into the courtyard area where they found that there was no one to stop them. The Doctor looked around him.

"Where would they have taken Rose?" he asked.

"I don't know." Mickey said.

Then a voice behind them spoke.

"Rose is safe, she's gone. Get out of here and find her. Then go home."

The Doctor looked around but the figure was already running away from the two of them.

"Come on then. Let's go." Mickey said.

"But what if that was a lie." The Doctor questioned.

"I choose to believe that it wasn't. Come on." Mickey said.

Mickey and The Doctor walked out into the London streets, glad to have gotten out of the situation that they had found themselves in.

"What did you tell them?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Mickey said.

"But that's impossible. It's going to happen so who told them?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know but I didn't tell them anything. Any sign of Rose?" Mickey asked.

"Nope. But she's safe, I can feel that she's safe." The Doctor said.

"Back to Jackie's?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah come on then." The Doctor said.

Mickey and The Doctor walked back to Jackie's flat keeping an eye on all the people that they past, just is case it was Rose. When they reached the Powell Estate, The Doctor froze on the spot he was stood on for a minute.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I told her I'd bring Rose home. What am I going to do?" The Doctor said.

"You said it yourself. She's safe. She's probably at home with a cuppa in her hand as we speak." Mickey said.

The Doctor smiled and the spoke,

"That's my Rose. Okay come on, lets go see if she's there." He said.

The Doctor and Mickey walked up the stairs and along the corridor to Jackie's flat. Mickey knocked on the door and Jackie answered.

"YOU'LL BRING HER BACK? SHE FOUND HER OWN WAY HOME. THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO YOU DOCTOR." Jackie said shoving her way past Mickey and slapping the Doctor.

"Mum, I told you it wasn't his fault. I was captured, it was always a possibility." Rose said from the living room.

"Rose!" The Doctor said.

"Yes I'm here, I'm safe." She said.

"Oh Mickey, I thought I was never gonna see you again. Come 'ere." Jackie said as she grabbed Mickey and embraced him.

The Doctor skulked past Jackie and walked into the living room. Rose stood up and the two of them hugged.

"I thought I'd lost you." The Doctor said.

"We're okay." Rose whispered.

"Good." The Doctor answered.

Rose and the Doctor kissed before Jackie and Mickey came in.

"Right. Cup of tea for everyone?" Jackie said.

"Please Mum." Rose said.

"Okay then, I'll just be a minute." Jackie said as she walked into the Kitchen


	17. Aftermath

Jackie placed a tray on the coffee table. On it were 4 mugs of tea, a bowl of sugar, a jug of milk and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"I thought we could all do with some chocolate biscuits to perk us up." Jackie said as she passed the plate around.

"Cheers mum!" Rose said as she picked one up.

"Mickey, are you okay?" The Doctor said.

"I'm fine." Mickey said.

"No injuries? No cuts, bruises, nothing?" The Doctor asked.

"Got a couple of cuts, they'll be a few bruises I guess." Mickey said.

"What did they want?" The Doctor asked.

"They wanted me to tell them where Torchwood is." Mickey said.

"That's what I thought." The Doctor said.

"But I didn't tell them anything." Mickey said.

"Well someone has, because it's gonna get blown up." Rose said suddenly joining the conversation.

"It's gonna what? How do you know?" Jackie said.

"Jack told me." Rose said.

"Jack as in Captain Jack, Jack." Mickey said.

"What? Who?" Jackie said.

"You remember the Captain guy I was telling you about? When I was in 2016 well he found me, he helped me get back to now and he told me that Torchwood was going to get blown up." Rose said.

"Jack!" The Doctor said.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"What if it was Jack today at the place, the one who got captured. What if that was Jack?" The Doctor said.

"What could Jack be doing here?" Rose asked.

"He was here yesterday, he gave me that map." The Doctor said.

"Okay, so what if it's him that tells them where to find Torchwood, he must know if he's working for them now. Cardiff Branch, remember I said." Rose said.  
"Hang on a minute, so what your saying is that a guy who works for Torchwood is gonna tell them where to find the London buildings so that they can blow them up. That's crazy" Mickey said.

"Well that's planet Earth for you." The Doctor said.

The 5 of them laughed and then picked up their cups of tea.

"Mum, this is great tea." Rose said.

"Thanks love, it's the same as normal. Just made with a lot more love than usual. I could have lost all of you today, My Rose, My Mickey, My Doctor. I could have lost you and I'd be here all alone." Jackie said.

"But we're okay. All of us, we're fine. Jackie, come here." Mickey said as he got up, walked over to Jackie and hugged her.

"Oh Mickey, you are a sweetie." Jackie said.

Once everyone had finished their drinks Rose took the tray back out into the kitchen, the Doctor followed her in.

"Wanna go for a walk?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah okay then." Rose said.

Rose placed the tray down on the side then walked back into the living room and put on her coat.

"You going somewhere?" Jackie said.

"Yeah, me and The Doctor are gonna go for a walk. We need some air." Rose said.

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the flat and then stopped.

"Right where to then?" Rose said.

"That little park near by." The Doctor said.

"Okay then." Rose said.

Rose grabbed a hold of the Doctor's hand, held it tight and then spoke.

"We're going to be okay aren't we?" Rose said.

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked.

"Just everything that's happened today. I thought I was going to get killed. The Baby, and me, I was worried for us both. So tell me, tell me we're going to be okay." Rose said.

"Rose, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I love you far too much, I'm never going to let go of you ever again." The Doctor said.

Rose and the Doctor walked the rest of the way to the Park in silence just holding hands and enjoying everyone's company. Rose was lost in her thoughts- for at least the eighteenth time since she had found out about her pregnancy. She was apprehensive, not knowing what this pregnancy may bring, for all she knew it could be longer than a normal human pregnancy, different things could happen. And what about the baby? Would it have two hearts? Would it be able to read another person thoughts?

"What are you thinking about?" The Doctor said.

"The Baby." Rose said.

"What about it?" The Doctor said.

"Well, are things gonna be different?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said.

"Well, how long is the pregnancy? How different is the baby gonna be?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry. It's 9 months, just like Earth. And the baby's going to be half human, so it'll be parts of you and me. We'll have to wait and see what it's going to be like. But don't worry, everything will be fine." The Doctor said.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the park and found that quite a few others had taken advantage of the warm September evening and had gone out to the sunshine.

"Let's get an ice cream." Rose said.

"We have money?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes we do, I got £20 out of my bank account." Rose said.

The Doctor and Rose walked over to the little wooden ice cream hut and bought two 99 Flakes. They then walked hand in hand around the lake eating the ice cream.

"That's one thing you humans have done right." The Doctor commented.

"What is?" Rose asked

"Ice cream. Well comfort food in general. Ice cream, chocolate, chips, it's brilliant." The Doctor said.

"What else have we done right?" Rose asked.

"Well, you've got the best looking girls in the universe." The Doctor.

"You talking generally?" Rose questioned.

"No, just thinking about one at the moment. This one girl I know, she's beautiful, and funny and always speaks her mind and she's just amazing." The Doctor said.

"Awww thanks." Rose said.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your mother." The Doctor said.

Rose was about to answer when suddenly a young puppy came bounding over to them.

"Patch, Patch you get back here right now." A voice in the distance called.

The Dog, Patch was too busy being fussed over by Rose to notice the voice of his owner getting closer to him.

"I'm am so sorry." A young girl about a year younger than Rose said.

"That's okay, he's lovely." Rose said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we hear that a lot." The girl said.

"Well he is. He's gorgeous, isn't he Doctor?" Rose said as she turned to face the Doctor. He wasn't there though. She and the young girl looked down to see Patch on his back, his stomach being tickled by the Doctor.

"Oh you soppy thing." The girl said as she crouched down to fuss her puppy.

"How old is he?" The Doctor asked.

"About 10 months now." The girl said.

"So he's just a baby still." The Doctor commented.

"Yup, indeed he is." The girl answered.

"Look at you two soppy things." Rose said as she watched The Doctor and Patch.

"Well, we'd better be going to be honest. Get him home for some dinner." The girl said.

"Well good-bye then Patch and good-bye to you." The Doctor said.

"Enjoy the rest of the day." The young girl said as she and the puppy walked away.

Rose stood there looking at the Doctor for ages.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"That was sweet." Rose answered.

"That. That puppy and you, the way you played with it. You're gonna make a great dad." Rose said.

"Yeah I guess I am." The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Rose then walked back to the flat, slowly, not wanting to get back to the chaos that would be the 3 of them in the flat.

"Mum?" Rose said as she let herself into the flat.

"I'm having a bath." Jackie shouted.

"Where's Mickey?" Rose asked.

"He went home. Help yourself to a cuppa if you want one." Jackie replied.

Rose went into the kitchen and made her and The Doctor a cup of tea. She bought the tea into the living room and then sat down on the sofa next to the Doctor.

"So what are we doing now?" Rose asked.

"I wanna go somewhere." The Doctor replied.

"Where." Rose asked.

"I don't just somewhere." The Doctor said.

After about 5 minutes Jackie came through from the bathroom and sat down.

"You staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No we wanna get off." Rose said.

"Where to?" Jackie asked.

"We're not sure yet, just wanna get away from the planet for a bit." The Doctor said.

"Oh, well I can't stop you." Jackie said.

"We'll come back in a month." Rose said.

The Doctor and Rose gathered their thing and then rang Mickey to tell him that they were going and if he wanted to say good-bye to meet them at the TARDIS. Then Rose, The Doctor and Jackie walked to the TARDIS. They found Mickey there waiting for them.

"Think I wasn't gonna come say good-bye." He said as he hugged Rose.

"No, I knew you would." Rose said.

"Hey listen, thanks for what you did today." Mickey said.

The Doctor was just about to speak when suddenly there was a huge bang in the distance.

"Doctor was that…" Rose said before she trailed off.

"Yes I think it was." The Doctor said.

"Was that Torchwood blowing up." Mickey asked.

"Yeah it was." Rose said.

"It must have been Jack." The Doctor said.

"Yeah must have been. Come on we need to get going." Rose answered.

Once they had all exchanged hugs Rose and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS leaving Jackie and Mickey outside watching it dematerialise.

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Mickey asked.

"About a month." Jackie said with a tear running down her cheek.


	18. Something To Tell Them

Jackie Tyler was stood in her kitchen, holding a cup of tea and staring out the window. It had been a month and a half since Rose and The Doctor had gone away and she had missed them every day since. Jackie then suddenly heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising. She walked into the living room to see it stood there. The door opened and Rose stepped out.

"The Doctor's just gonna park her, he'll be back in a minute." She said.

"Oh come here you." Jackie said as she rushed over and hugged her daughter.

"It's nice too see you too." Rose said.

"You've been gone ages." Jackie said.

"How long?" Rose asked.

"About 6 Weeks. Where did you go?" Jackie replied.

"Well we went back to Barcelona for a week, then we went on safari for 2 weeks, there's this planet, it's full of animals, all sorts it was amazing. And then we went to this planet that's basically just a library. The Doctor had wanted to go for a while so we spent 3 weeks there." Rose explained.

"3 weeks in a library! Sounds like fun." Jackie said sarcastically.

"It was great!" a voice behind them said.

Rose and Jackie turned round to see The Doctor stood in front of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello you." Jackie said.

"Hello Jackie. How long were we gone?" he asked.

"6 weeks." Rose answered

"Wow! Time flies when you're having fun." He said.

Jackie walked over to the Doctor, kissed him and then hugged him.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I did." Jackie answered.

"I'm gonna ring Mickey, tell him we're back." Rose said.

"Okay then." The Doctor said.

Rose got her phone out of her pocket and dialled Mickey's number.

"Hello." Mickey said.

"Hi!" Rose answered.

"Rose! Are you back?" Mickey said.

"Yeah we are. Come round and see us." Rose said.

"Okay, I'll be round soon." Mickey said.

Rose hung up and turned to the Doctor and Jackie.

"He'll be round soon. I'll be right back, I need the loo" Rose said.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rose replied.

But she wasn't. It had started a week ago, they were in the library reading a book on hypersonic sound disruptors when had to run to the toilet. It was morning sickness. Although in Rose's case it seemed to permanent sickness. There was no ignoring it now. Rose was pregnant. That's why they had come home; they had decided that now would be a good time to share their news. Rose was in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Rose said.

"It's me." The Doctor said.

"Come in." Rose said.

The Doctor walked into the bathroom, grabbed the cup next to the sink and ran the cold tap. He waited until the water was cold enough and then he filled the cup before sitting down next to Rose and giving her the water.

"Thanks." Rose said.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Do I look it?" Rose replied.

"Not really no." he answered.

The Doctor pulled Rose's hair away from her face and tied it up with a hair band that he had picked up from the floor. Rose smiled at the Doctor's gentle touch, he had been so good since he had found out about Rose's pregnancy, caring for her more than usual, bringing her breakfast in bed and the rushing to follow her to the bathroom when she was being sick.

"Don't know what I'd do without you." Rose said.

"Me either." He answered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Rose and the Doctor heard Jackie go to the door and open it. It was Mickey.

"I think it's time to tell them." Rose said.

"Me too." The Doctor said as he stood up.

Rose and The Doctor walked into the living room where Mickey was sat on the sofa.

"Where's mum?" Rose said as they sat down.

"She's in the kitchen." Mickey answered.

"How are you?" Rose asked him.

"I'm okay." He replied.

"Come on, we're gone 6 weeks and there's nothing to be said than you're okay." Rose said.

"Well I am okay. I met someone." He said.

"Really?" Rose said intrigued.

"Yeah, but it's not serious or nothing." He told Rose.

Rose was about to answer when Jackie came back in with 4 mugs of tea.

"Here we go then." She said as she put them down.

"Oh good we're all here. Now that we are all so nicely gathered together me and Rose have something we want to tell you." The Doctor said.

Just as Jackie was about to speak there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rose said as she got up from the seat she was in. She walked to the door and opened it. It was Jack.

"Did ya miss me? I told the Doctor I'd come visit come time soon" he said with a smile on his face.

"Of course I did." Rose said as she hugged him, "Come in, the Doctor and myself were just about to tell mum and Mickey about our news." She added.

"Hello you." The Doctor said as Jack walked in.

"Hey Doc." He replied.

Jack sat down and then Rose went and sat back next to the Doctor.

"This news then, what is it?" Jackie said.

"Well." The Doctor began before loosing his words not sure of how to say what he was going to say.

"Well what?" Mickey asked.

"I'm pregnant." Rose said.

Mickey's mug of tea fell to the floor, he mouth open, his face in shock; Jackie's face was the same.

"You're what?" Mickey said.

"Pregnant, Mickey. As in me and The Doctor are going to have a baby." She said.

"But…" Mickey said still not sure how to take the news.

"But what? It's like you said. You're seeing someone; I've got the Doctor now. Please don't tell me after all this time you still love me?" Rose snapped at Mickey.

"I did say it wasn't serious. I've always been here, waiting, just in case." Mickey said.

"Oh Mickey." Rose said.

But Mickey wasn't taking anymore. He got up from his seat and walked out of the flat.

"He took it well then." Jack said.

"That isn't funny." Rose said.

"Jackie?" The Doctor said suddenly.

Rose looked up at her mother Jackie was sat there in silence.

"Mum?" Rose said as she sat down next to her.

"It's just a bit of a shock that's all." Jackie said before adding, "A nice shock mind you."

"Really?" Rose said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you." Jackie said.

"And so am I." Jack said.

"But what about the baby? I mean you're an alien Doctor- what does that mean for the baby? Jackie asked.

"I honestly don't know. I know that the pregnancy will be the same length as a human pregnancy, but as for the baby itself, I don't know." The Doctor answered.

"He says chances are everything will be okay though." Rose said.

"Oh I can't believe it. I'm going to be a grandmother!" Jackie said as she stood up, walked over to Rose and The Doctor and hugged them both.

"Didn't quite expect that reaction." The Doctor said.

"Don't be stupid. You're like a son to me. A very older son." Jackie said.

"Do you think I should ring Mickey?" Rose said.

"No love, let him think things through, he just needs some time." Jackie answered.

Rose sat down on the sofa, her hand on her stomach, she felt free at last, free to do that, to be pregnant. She smiled as she watched the Doctor and Jack talking. Her Doctor, her lover, her soul mate, the father of her child, her one true love, oh how she loved him, she wanted to spend every single minute of the day with him, he was hers and in return she was his.

"What you smiling at?" The Doctor asked as he noticed her smiling.

"You." Rose said simply.

"What about me." The Doctor questioned.

"Just you. So this is really real now." Rose said.

"It's been real to me since I told you." Jack interjected.

"Yeah me too." The Doctor said.  
"Maybe I just need to tell Mum for it to be real." Rose said.

"Talking of your mother where did she go?" The Doctor asked.

"I was in the loo." Jackie said as walked into the living room.

Jackie sat down next to her daughter, her Rose. How proud she was of her. Although she had once been angry at the Doctor for taking her daughter away from her, once Rose returned and Jackie saw the way that travelling with the Doctor was changing her daughter for the better she became happier about the whole situation. And now Rose was going to make Jackie a grandmother, Jackie had never been happier, she still remembered the way she had felt finding out that she was pregnant, the joy and the excitement, her and her Pete enjoying their pregnancy. She sat and smiled at the old days, then carefully placed her thoughts into the box in her mind she had for them. Then she turned to Rose and smiled at the future.

"So when did you find out?" Jackie said.

"Well…" Rose began before explaining about Jack, Torchwood, the scanner, the Doctor knowing and then the morning sickness starting the week before.

"So you know that day, when you were here, when you were rescuing Mickey and all that. Mickey said you seemed different, I could see it too, we were right." Jackie said.

"Yes Mum, I knew." Rose said.

"And you still went." Jackie asked.

"You know I did, and you know why, Mickey was in danger." Rose said.

"Oh that; reminds me." The Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Jack. Were you there? That day, were you there?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I think I have some explaining to do." Jack answered.

"Yes you do." The Doctor said as he sat down.


	19. The Captain and The Doctor

**Okay So I'm bad at updating- I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter and then the next is coming in the next few days.  
Enjoy, and If you do Please Review!**

The Doctor and The Captain

Captain Jack and the Doctor were sat opposite each other, both staring at the other not wanting to break the silence. It was the Doctor who eventually broke the silence.  
"So explain." The Doctor said.  
"Well, where do I start?" Jack said.  
"Let me make it easy. First of all, Why?" The Doctor asked.  
"Torchwood one, that was London, was getting corrupt." he answered.  
"Corrupt?" The Doctor questioned.  
"Yeah corrupt. The head of the branch was from Raxacoricofallapatorius. As were many staff members " he said.  
"Seriously?" The Doctor said.  
"Yup, not sure which family, can't have been Slitheen. But they were basically trying to do what Margaret was doing." Jack said.  
"Okay so why not just kill them?" Rose interjected.  
"Because, dear Rose it wasn't just them. They had basically somehow managed to brainwash every staff member into thinking that the best course of action was to destroy the world, and it was a non-reversible process before you suggest it." Jack explained.  
"Okay, so we've worked out why. Next question: how did you find out?" The Doctor asked.  
"Torchwood Three, that's Cardiff, found out about it, and we decided that the best thing to do would be to get rid of the whole branch." Jack answered.  
"Okay so Torchwood one and three. You got a Two and Four hanging about anywhere?" The Doctor mocked.  
"Yeah we do." Jack said.  
"Okay so, who were the people that day?" Rose asked.  
"I've got no idea." he answered.  
"None at all?" The Doctor asked.  
"All I know is that they weren't from this planet and they were hell bent on destroying what they thought though was the whole of the Torchwood organisation." he answered.  
"Was it you, that day, you helped save our lives." The Doctor said.  
"Yes it was me, after I had given you the map and found that Mickey was in danger, I knew that you might need me, so when you came back the next day, so did I." Jack answered.  
"Okay, I understand. Thanks for helping us out, we could have died that day had you not been there." The Doctor said.  
"That's what friends are for." Jack said.

Jackie stood up and spoke,  
"Do you know what we need?" she said.  
"What mum?" Rose asked.  
"A celebration, after all, you are to become a mother, me and grandmother, we should have a meal or something." Jackie said smiling.  
"That's a great idea. Wanna stay Jack?" Rose said.  
"Yeah okay." He answered.  
So it was agreed, a meal that night to celebrate the news that the Doctor and Rose has shared with them.  
"Listen I'm gonna go find Mickey." Rose said.  
"Okay then." The Doctor said.  
"You don't mind?" Rose questioned.  
"No I don't." The Doctor answered.

Rose put her coat on and walked out of the door. It was cold out but Rose was warm, her coat and her love kept her that way. She took her phone out of her pocket and rang Mickey, there was no answer, she got his voicemail.  
"This is Mickey, not here at the moment, leave a message after the tone." the voice said  
"Mickey? Mickey it's me. I came out to look for you but I thought that perhaps I should ring you. You didn't answer. I just wanted to see how you were, you didn't take our news as well as I was hoping. I mean, come on, you finished with me. You said that it was for the best. So I moved on with my life, I found love again. The thing is Mickey, this love, me and the Doctor it's been destined for years, before either of us was born. There was this prophecy thing, and after I looked into the TARDIS it made me immortal, I'm like him, not gonna die. But the thing is even if I was I'd want to be with him. I love him, he's my soul mate, he's the one I'm meant to be with. And do you know what. One day you will find the girl that you are meant to be with, and you will fall in love and have a family, I'm just not that person. I still love you with all my heart, but as a friend." Rose said. And then she pressed the end call button and put her phone back in her pocket.  
"I'll always love you as a friend." a voice said behind her.  
She turned round to see Mickey, she walked up to him and hugged him.  
"Hey. Were you listening to all of that?" she asked.  
"yeah, and do you know what, I'm sorry for walking out on you, it was a shock." Mickey said.  
"I know. I'm sorry, I should have told you on your own." Rose said.  
"It's fine." Mickey said.  
"We're having a big meal to celebrate, you should come, bring that girl you were saying about." Rose said.  
"Yeah okay then, we'll come round at about 5 is that okay?" Mickey said.  
"yeah that's fine." Rose answered.  
"See you later." Mickey said as he walked away, getting his phone out so he could ring his girlfriend.  
Rose smiled, perhaps he would be okay, she knew that there was someone for him and that all he had to do was look for her, Rose thought of her own soul mate in her flat, waiting for her return, she was so glad that she had met him. She smiled to herself as she began the walk back to the flat, back to her family. Him, her mother and jack, the brother that she had never had.


	20. The Meal

_**I'm so bad, I know. I don't update this as often as I should. But this is one of two chapters I'm posting today. I don't own the characters, I'm only playing around with them, I'll give them back when I'm done, I promise.**_

**_Please Review :)_**

Rose walked back into the flat to find Jackie, The Doctor and Jack all laughing and talking. She smiled at the scene she had returned too, glad that at last Jackie was accepting The Doctor as Rose's chosen partner and that Jack had found his way back to them.

"Hey" Rose said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh hello you." The Doctor said.

"Miss me?" she asked as she sat down.

"Of course I did. For all of the ooh 20 minutes you were gone." He answered.

"Did you find him?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I did, he was fine, we just needed to talk. He's coming tonight, he's bringing that girl that he met." Rose said.

"Okay so that means I'm cooking for 6." Jackie said.

"Nah, mum, cook for about eight, after all, three guys, you know what they're like. And then there's me, eating for two." Rose said.

"All that eating for two's just an excuse to eat more right." The Doctor said.

"Actually not, it's a proven fact that eating slightly more than you normally would actually helps." Jackie said.

"Really?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yup, it keeps the energy levels up." Captain Jack suddenly said.

"And you would know how?" Rose asked.

"I know these things." Jack answered.

"Well enough of this chit-chat! We've got a meal to plan. What do you fancy?" Jackie said.

"A Roast. With all the trimmings." Rose said.

"Well that sounds like a great idea. Come on then, we need to get food." Jackie said.

"We don't all need to go do we?" The Doctor asked.

"No you and Jack can stay here if you want. Me and Rose can go grab the food." Jackie answered.

Rose and Jackie got their jackets on and then they said good-bye to Jack and The Doctor before leaving the flat and walking down the stairs and into the outside area.

"Oh I still can't believe it." Jackie said.  
"Believe what?" Rose asked.

"You! My little girl all grown up, starting her own family, it's amazing." Jackie said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Rose said.  
"It really is Rose, it's amazing." Jackie said.

"Okay mum, you can calm down." Rose told her mother with a stern look on her face.

Jackie laughed and looked at her daughter.  
"Look at you, already telling me what to do. You are going to be a great mum." Jackie said.  
"You think?" Rose asked.

"I know." Jackie answered.

Once they had arrived at the supermarket they grabbed a trolley and walked in.

"So what meat do you want?"

"I really fancy lamb." She said.

"Yeah, okay then." Jackie said.

The two of them started off in the fresh fruit and vegetable section where they picked up Potatoes, Carrots, a Cabbage, a couple of courgettes and some parsnips. Then they walked to the meat counter where they choose the biggest piece of lamb they could find.

"Okay what about pudding?" Jackie said.  
"I dunno, Gateaux or something." Rose said.

They walked down the frozen food aisle and picked up a chocolate gateaux and a strawberry cheesecake and ice cream to go with it. Once they and got everything they pain and then walked back to the flat. They walked in to find The Doctor and Jack tidying the living room and dining area.

"Hello Mr Domestic." Rose said as she put her shopping bags down.

"Very funny. We just thought this place could do with a clean up." The Doctor said.  
"So we decided to do it whilst you were shopping." Jack said.

"Well thanks guys." Jackie said as she took the shopping into the kitchen.

"It's not a problem. It was cool. We were catching up too." Jack said.  
"Glad you boys were having fun." Rose said.

"Did you get everything?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup. Everything we need for the perfect meal. Including my three favourite boys." Rose said.  
"Three?" The Doctor asked.

"You, Jack and Mickey." Rose said.

"Glad I was first." The Doctor said as he sat down on the sofa.

Rose sat down next to him and snuggled into him. She wrapped her legs up behind her and soon found herself falling asleep. The Doctor looked down at the slumbering Rose and smiled at her, the woman he loved, the one he'd been searching his whole life for, the mother of his unborn baby, he was so happy at that precise moment that he thought to himself that even the appearance of the Daleks wouldn't have broken his mood. The Doctor woke Rose up about an hour before Mickey was due to arrive. She had a quick shower, dried her hair and got dressed. She was wearing a cute little black dress that she had worn on several occasions when going out with her mates or with Mickey. She walked into the living room and was greeted by wolf whistles from both Jack and The Doctor.

"Thank you." Rose said flashing a smile at them both.

"You look stunning." The Doctor said as he kissed her.  
"How about some music?" Jack asked.

"Like what?" Rose answered.

Jack put a CD in the CD player and pressed play. Suddenly a very familiar tune was playing.

"Oh how very funny." Rose said as she swayed to Moonlight Serenade.

"That's not fair. That's still your song. I mean, me and you don't have on yet." The Doctor said.  
"Hang on a minute." Rose said as she walked over to the CD player. She took the CD out and grabbed one from her collection. She put it in and skipped to a song.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and looked at him. Then suddenly he grabbed Rose's hand and her waist and started dancing with her.

"This is beautiful. What's it called?" The Doctor said.

"Chasing Cars." she answered.

"I love it. This is it. This is our song." He said.

For the rest of the song the two were transfixed by each other, not remembering that anyone else was in the room they held each other close and danced. Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Mickey." Jackie said as she walked out of her bedroom where she had been getting ready.

"Wow! Mrs T. I'd be tempted." Jack said.

"You'd what?" she said.

"Well I wouldn't say no, that's for sure." He said.

"Okay! Enough of this. Mickey's at the door, waiting to be let in." Rose said sounding almost disgusted at the idea of Jack flirting with her mum. Rose walked to the door and opened it.  
"Mickey. Hey, come on in." she said.

"Hey. This is Freya." Mickey said.

"We bought this for you." Freya said as she passed a bottle of white wine to Rose.

"You shouldn't have." Rose said.

"I insisted" Freya answered.

"Well come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone else." Rose said.

Mickey and Freya walked into the living room followed by Rose.

"Okay, so this is my mother, Jackie. This is Jack, a friend of mine. And this is John my boyfriend. Everyone, this is Freya." Rose said.

"John." The Doctor mouthed.

Rose walked over to The Doctor and hugged him,

"As in John Smith." Rose said.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her, slightly amused by the fact that she had remembered his sometimes used alias.

Jackie went back into the kitchen and continued preparing the meal, about 15 minutes later Jackie came back through and announced that the meal was ready. Rose walked into the kitchen and helped Jackie bring the dishes through. Once all the dishes and plates were on the table Jackie went and bought the meat through.

"Can anyone carve? I'm not that good." she said.

"I can." Jack said.

Jack stood up and grabbed the carving knife, touching the blade he made a slight huffing noise before turning to Jackie.

"This is blunt. Have you got a Steele?" he asked.

"A what?" Jackie said.

"A knife sharpener." he answered.

Jackie got up and walked into the kitchen, she came back with a Steele in hand. Jack sharpened the knife and the began carving. Once all the plates were passed out Jack sat down. Everyone grabbed the vegetables they wanted and then the wine was opened. All but Rose and Jack had a glass. Jack choosing a chilled water and Rose having an orange juice.

"So where did you two meet then?" Rose asked.

"At the Gym." Freya said.

"The Gym?" Rose asked.

"I've been working out a little." Mickey said.

"You working out?" Rose said with a little giggle.  
"Yeah. I've been working on my muscles." Mickey said.

"Cool." Rose said.

"What about you and John?" Freya asked.

"We went travelling together, fell in love." She said.

"That's so romantic." Freya said before turning to Jack, "So what do you do?" She asked.  
"I'm an accountant." Jack said.

Rose spat out the sip of Orange juice she had just taken. She hadn't been expecting the answer Jack had given.

"Sorry about that. Not sure what happened there." she said.  
"Hormones, Rose, Hormones." Jack said smiling at her.

"Hormones?" Freya asked.

"Oh I'm pregnant. About six weeks." Rose said.

"Congratulations." Freya said smiling.  
"Thanks." Rose answered.

"How's it been so far?" Freya asked.

"A little bit of morning sickness. Nothing too bad though." Rose said.  
Once everyone had finished eating Jackie went and grabbed dessert. There were sounds of pleasure from Rose, Freya and Jack when the chocolate gateaux was bought through. Everyone looked at Jack not believing what he had just done.  
"I like chocolate. Is that okay?" he said.

Once everyone had finished eating dessert they all went and sat in the living room where they chatted about stuff until Mickey and Freya left at about 11.30.

"So what are we doing now?" Jack said.  
"Shall we sleep in the TARDIS?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"Jackie do you mind?" The Doctor said.

"No go ahead." She said.

"Jack, will you be joining us?" The Doctor said grinning at him.

"A night back in the TARDIS. Why not." Jack said.

Rose said goodnight to Jackie and then Jack, The Doctor and Rose walked back to the TARDIS which was parked carefully behind a big group of trees nearby.


	21. Hanging Out In The TARDIS

**_I own nothing... only playing.  
Hope you enjoy it. Please Review._**

The Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS and turned round expecting to see Jack but he wasn't there.  
"Stay there." Rose said to the Doctor as she walked out of the TARDIS.  
She found jack staring at the door of the TARDIS unsure of the next step.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"It's just weird. Being back." He said.  
"Come on." Rose said grabbing his hand and dragging him through the door.  
"It's just as I remember it." He said as he looked around.  
"Of course it is. I wouldn't change her for the world. May have to baby proof her though." The Doctor said.  
"Do you know what. I'm not at all tired." Rose said.  
"I'm so glad you said that. I'm not either." The Doctor said.

"Shall we go hang out in the den?" Rose asked.

"Jack?" The Doctor said turning to him.

"I'd love to." He said flashing them his leading man smile.

"Great come on then!" The Doctor said as he walked out of the console room and into the TARDIS corridor. He turned to Rose and Jack and smiled at the before turning back and walking. He led them halfway down the corridor where there was a small staircase. He climbed the stairs and opened the door at the top of them. He walked in and then Rose and Jack joined him.

"You left the picture of the three of us up." He said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let him take it down. I missed you." Rose said.

"Aww that's sweet." Jack said.

"Come on then grab a cushion." The Doctor said as he sat down on one of the many cushions that were on the floor. Rose picked up a pink cushion and threw it next to the Doctor's. She then sat down, leaning into the Doctor slightly. Jack then sat down next to them both. He smiled slightly as he got himself comfortable.

"What's on your mind Jack?" Rose asked him.  
"It feels like I'm home." He said.

"That's good to hear." Rose said.

"So come on, it's ages since I've seen you two. What have you been up to?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know. This and that." The Doctor said.  
"Well, you've been 'dancing'." Jack said.

"Yeah we have." The Doctor said. His mind took him back to 1941 and meeting Jack for the first time, he could remember the nervousness he felt with jack goading him into dancing with Rose, not because he knew it was wrong but because he knew it was so right. The Doctor smiled. It had taken a regeneration, a near-death experience and a slice of Humble pie to get them together.

"So come on Jack. You said you had been dancing. Was there anyone special, I mean, really special?" Rose asked.

"There was one." Jack said.

"Go on. Male? Female? Something else?" Rose asked.

"Female. Her name was Mariela-Jayda. I met her when I visited her planet, she was fighting in a civil war. She was amazing. So strong, so powerful, so beautiful." Jack said with a slight lump in his throat forming.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"We knew each other for two weeks. I chased her, she chased me. We gave into each other, several times and then I was called back to Torchwood." Jack said.

"Were you there for Torchwood?" Rose asked.

"No it was a vacation." Jack said.

"You miss her?" The Doctor asked.

"More than anything." Jack answered.

"Do you think you'll ever see her again." Rose questioned.

"I doubt it. Her planet was far too dangerous at the time, I don't think I'll be able to get there again." Jack said.  
"You'd wanna go back? And find her, if you could." The Doctor said.  
"The honest answer. Yes. Yes I would. I love her. I know I only knew her for a while, but I knew her long enough to know that I love her." Jack said.

"That's so sad." Rose said with a tear in her eyes.

"So come on, how many heads is this baby gonna have?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"Just the one actually Jack." The Doctor said before adding, "It'll look human, but I've got a feeling that it'll have certain Time Lord powers."

"Like what?" Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her unsure if she was ready for the answer.

"Is my baby going to be able to read minds?" She questioned.

"Later in life, yes." He answered.  
"How does that work. Cos well Rose, you're human, you're gonna die." Jack said.  
"No, I'm not." Rose said.  
Jack looked at Rose and The Doctor with a very puzzled look.

"She's the Bad Wolf." The Doctor said jokingly.

"Huh?" Jack answered.

"I looked into the tardis and the tardis looked into me, and the time vortex entered me. Because of that I'm immortal. I'll never die and somehow even though the Doctor took the vortex out of me, it changed me." Rose explained.

"You're not gonna die?" Jack said.  
"Nope not ever. I'm not gonna age and wither and die. It was prophesied about before the Doctor was even born. A seer on Gallifrey gave the prophesy." Rose said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So come on, tell me what eventually got you two together. I'm dying to know." Jack said.  
"Well…" The Doctor started before he was interrupted.

"He almost got me killed is what happened. We were on this planet, very primitive, not the best place to be getting your mobile phone out, I soon learnt that. I got a phone call from mum, the people got all jumpy and tied me up. They were gonna offer me to their God. And there I am, on the altar of sacrifice when this one comes bounding up, tells them that their God wouldn't want me and then he unties me before grabbing me and running back to the TARDIS." Rose said.  
"What happened then?" Jack asked.

"We get back into the TARDIS and she goes 'That's it. I wanna go home.' So I oblige and take her home." The Doctor said.

"I walked out of here, got about halfway to the flat when he runs out and tells me I can't leave cos he loves me." Rose said.

"I didn't think she'd take any notice of me, I thought that her mind was made up and that even if she did love me that she was about to walk out of my life for good." The Doctor said.  
"But I couldn't leave. Not knowing that the love I felt was reciprocated. So I stayed." Rose said.

"Only a near death experience could get you two stubborn people together. I could see it in 1941, you two were meant to be together." Jack said.  
"So come on, how did you end up working for Torchwood Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"I was looking for you. Thought it was the best way." He said.

"Now that, that is smart." The Doctor commented.

He three of them laughed and then Rose stood up.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Hungry, gonna go grab something to eat." Rose said.

"Bring us something back. And something to drink." He answered.

"Both of you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, please Rose. But just water for me to drink please." Jack said.

Rose nodded and then walked out of the room. She followed the corridor along until she reached a door on her right. She walked in and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed a large bottle of water, a bottle of milk and some chocolate from it. Then she walked over to the cupboard where she a grabbed two packs of cookies, she opened the cupboard next to it and grabbed three glasses before walking back to the den. She walked in to the sound of the Doctor and Jack laughing.

"Something funny?" She asked as she put the stuff down.

"I was telling Jack about that time we accidentally ended up at the frat party." The Doctor said.  
"Oh that was fun!" Rose said.

And she was right, it had been. The TARDIS had once again taken them off course and they had found themselves on the campus of a university in LA. A couple of girls had walked passed and invited Rose and the Doctor to the party that they were heading too. Rose had introduced The Doctor as John, and told them that he was English. Rose herself was using an American accent perfected through her constant watching of US teen movies during her early teens. The girls fell for the English accent that the Doctor was using and soon they had found themselves to be the two most popular guests at the party. Rose had much fun trying to out-drink The Doctor. Sadly she failed to do so. The Doctor was unaffected by the alcohol but had decided to act slightly drunk so that he did not arouse suspicion. That meant that the next morning when Rose couldn't remember making out with The Doctor, he could. The two of them walked back to the TARDIS and onto their original destination. Neither of them had mentioned the party until tonight.

"Ooooh cookies." Jack said as he eyed the packets on the floor.

"Go ahead" Rose said as she opened the pack. She took 6 out and then passed them to Jack. She smiled as she looked at the Doctor and Jack. She was finally happy. Happier than she had been in a long time, she had a loving boyfriend, one of her best friends was back, Mickey was happy with Freya, and Jackie was thrilled at the fact that she was about to become a grandmother. Rose put her head on the Doctor's shoulder and drifted off to sleep before she realised that she was.


End file.
